


A Song To Sing

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: I Lay My Life Before You [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha Jim, Alpha Roger Taylor (Queen), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Joe Fanelli, Beta John Deacon, Childhood, Don't copy to another site, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, M/M, Omega Freddie Mercury, Omega Peter Freestone, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: Following the difficult birth of their daughter, Jim and Freddie are faced with their next challenge: raising her. Luckily they don't have to do it alone.Snapshots from the life and times of one Maeve Primrose Hutton.





	1. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Strap in lads we're going on a feel-trip.
> 
> Maeve is cute and must be protected. None of these snapshots will be in chronological order and some will be longer than others. Some will be emotional, some will be (hopefully) be funny and some are probably gonna just be dumb. Why? Because children do dumb things and it's adorable.
> 
> Without further ado here's Maevie-baby's first day at school.

**1992** **  
** **_“Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute; the feeling in it, slipping through my fingers all the time. Do I really see what’s in her mind? Each time I think I’m close to knowing she keeps on growing. Slipping through my fingers all the time.” -Slipping Through My Fingers,_ ** **ABBA**

 

Maeve’s first day of school was a bit of a mess.

 

It started off well; Joe made her favourite breakfast (pancakes and strawberries) and she was bouncing in her chair, excitedly babbling about all the new things she was going to learn. She nagged Freddie rotten to do her hair up with her favourite pink ribbons and Jim was of the opinion that she was the prettiest little girl ever born. He may have been a bit biased.

 

Still, there was no denying she was adorable; small for her age with long black hair in a mess of tight waves and curls; olive skin (though paler than Freddie’s own) with rosy cheeks and big brown eyes, a smile just like Jim’s. She was currently wearing her school uniform with pride and her hair was held high with the pink ribbons.

 

It wasn’t until they had to leave her at her classroom that things got...emotional.

 

“Okay, darling, have a great day!” Freddie said brightly, though Jim could see his smile was strained. He held their daughter’s hands tightly and she beamed up at them both. It wasn’t until Freddie went to pull back that Maeve’s smile slipped. He could practically see the light bulb above her head flash to life as realisation crashed upon her: her dads were leaving. She was, for the first time ever, facing the day alone. No Freddie or Jim, no Joe or Phoebe; no Roger, Brian or Deacy; no Mary, no Anita, no Veronica. No grandparents and no Kashmira. Not even Miami would be with her.

 

She looked at the room full of strangers, looked at her parents and promptly burst into tears.

 

She wasn’t the only child crying, she wasn’t even crying that hard (one little boy was hyperventilating), but Freddie  _ freaked out.  _

 

Jim was soon the only one  _ not  _ crying. Poor Maeve was sobbing and tears streaked down Freddie’s cheeks as he tried in vain to calm her down. The sight of Freddie crying only made things  _ worse. _

 

“I can’t go to school!” she wailed, looking at Jim beseechingly. “Papa’s crying, see? I have to stay home!”

 

“I’m fine,” Freddie lied, knuckling his eyes. 

 

“I made you cry, I have to be grounded,” Maeve insisted. “Then I can stay home.”

 

“Sweetheart, you  _ have  _ to go to school.” Jim knelt down, broad hands on her skinny shoulders. “It’s the law.”

 

“The law’s dumb then.” She crossed her arms, pouting, stubbornly pretending she wasn’t crying. It was enough to rip Jim’s heart to shreds, but  _ someone  _ had to be responsible and that someone was clearly not his husband, who looked more than a little tempted to just bring Maeve home.

 

“The law  _ is  _ pretty silly,” Jim said with a smile. “But you have to follow it, Maevie-baby.”

 

“You do,” Freddie agreed (albeit reluctantly). He brushed a stray strand of her hair back, straightening one of the ribbons. “But think about it, darling, you’ll make lots of new friends, yes? And you get to learn a lot.” A smirk crossed his face. “This school has a  _ library  _ for you to go to.”

 

That did it: her eyes lit up, the tears ceased.

 

“Library?” she repeated.

 

Jim nodded solemnly “Library,” he agreed.

 

She scrubbed at her eyes, peering into the classroom again. That poor hyperventilating little guy was still going. Some others were still crying, but for the most part the kids were rushing around happily, finding desks to sit at and peering around them curiously, talking a mile a minute.

 

Maeve’s face went from a pout to a determined little frown, tiny fists clenched. She nodded, seemingly to herself, head suddenly held high. 

 

It was adorably hilarious how much she looked like Freddie when you tried to change his mind about...well about anything really.

 

“I’ve got this!” she loudly declared, one of Joe’s favourite things to say to her- “You’ve got this!”

 

Freddie smothered his laughter in his hands. Jim grinned, pulling her into a hug.

 

“You got this,” he agreed. Maeve grinned up at him, arms around his neck. She moved on to hug Freddie and with one more wave she ran into the classroom.

 

“I think I’m going to cry again,” Freddie admitted.

 

Jim helped him to his feet, an arm around his shoulder. “Well it’s home time for us at least,” he said. “Let’s go.”

 

Once they were in the car it finally hit Jim: no Maeve for a whole day. None of her giggles, none of her drawings, none of her incessant questions, no Maeve chasing after the cats, no Maeve wanting to call Mary, no Maeve trying to help in the garden or play Freddie’s piano... _ No Maeve. _

 

“Jim?” Freddie was peering up at him and it washed over Jim once again how his husband and daughter had the exact same eyes.

 

That did it: he burst into tears.


	2. That Would Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's near brush with death hits Jim like a tonne of bricks; late night heartfelt conversations follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't exactly shrug off your husband nearly dying and poor Jim has a bit of a delayed freak out. I read that it can take months on end to recover from a hemorrhage; I can see Freddie taking two months or so to feel 100% himself again. He's certainly not in danger anymore, but good luck telling his friends and family that.

**1987** **  
** **_“Look at where you are, look at where you started. The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough. And if this child shares a fraction or your smile or a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough.” -That Would Be Enough,_ ** **Hamilton**

 

Jim thought he’d been handling it. He’d had his breakdown (he’d had more than one breakdown) but after that he handled it.

 

Freddie nearly died, but he handled it. He stayed strong, he stayed composed. Freddie needed him, he couldn’t afford to break down.

 

Three weeks had passed and Freddie was still exhausted, still clearly in pain and...And Jim _thought_ he could handle it. Logically he _knew_ Freddie wasn’t okay yet, that it could take another month or even longer before Freddie felt totally okay again. He fussed whenever Freddie tried to lift anything other than Maeve or anything heavier than his dinner. He still hovered anxiously whenever Freddie walked up and down the stairs. He was worried, he was relieved Freddie was okay and yet part of him was still terrified to take his eyes off his husband.

 

It came to a head when his mother arrived to meet Maeve.

 

Colleen Hutton arrived at Garden Lodge in the back of her son’s car, rushing inside as fast as her legs could carry her. She rushed into the living room and stopped dead at the sight of Freddie, sitting with the baby in his arms.

 

“Oh,” she breathed. “Oh, Jim honey she’s _lovely._ ” She sat next to Freddie cautiously, but he still winced when she accidentally jostled him. Her keen eyes zeroed in on him and although her thumb was gently stroking Maeve’s cheek she looked Freddie over with clear concern.

 

“Freddie, are you _sure_ you’re feeling better?” she asked. “You look so tired, love.”

 

And somehow that did it, it _clicked,_ it was like the curtains over Jim’s eyes had been abruptly pulled open. He looked at his husband, taking in how pale he was, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. He didn’t hear Freddie’s reassurance that he was fine; all Jim could think was _‘He nearly died.’_ All he could focus on, suddenly, was how close he came to losing him. How close he came to being a single parent.

 

_He nearly died._

 

Dear God, how had that not hit him until now? What kind of husband was he? What kind of Alpha was he? Why in God’s name had he let Freddie walk about unaided? Why had he left him home alone? What if he started bleeding again, or got an infection or collapsed, or...or…

 

Freddie noticed him staring of course.

 

“Jim, dear, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Jim lied. Freddie’s attention was quickly stolen by Colleen asking to hold the baby and Jim just couldn’t look away from him.

  
  
  


When Jim woke in the middle of the night it wasn’t because of the baby crying; it was because Freddie’s side of the bed was cold. For a moment terror seized him because _where was his husband? Was he hurt? Was he sick? Where was he, what happened, oh God…_

 

Then he noticed him on the balcony and his breathing steadied. There was still that twinge of worry though; why would Freddie be on the balcony in the middle of a November night?

 

“Freddie?” he slipped out of bed and joined his husband outside. “Honey, are you okay?”

 

“Just couldn’t sleep,” Freddie shrugged, eyes on the sky.

 

“You’re alright though?”

 

“I’m fine, darling, just sore is all.”

 

Instantly, Jim was on red alert. “You’re _sure_ you’re okay? Do you need any painkillers?” Before Freddie could even answer him, Jim had him by the arm, trying to lead him back inside. “You lie down and I’ll go get them, okay?”

 

“Jim!” Freddie pulled away, peering up at him worriedly. He stood on tiptoe to get as close to Jim’s eyes as he could. “What is _with_ you today? Lovie, I’m _fine._ ”

 

“You’re clearly not if the pain is keeping you awake!”

 

“Shh!” Freddie reached out and pulled the door nearly-closed, an admonishing finger against his lips. “You’ll wake Maeve!”

 

If anything would shut him up, that would be it. He fell silent, avoiding Freddie’s stare.

 

“Darling?” A small, warm hand cupped his cheek, forcing him to look down and meet his husband’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” He looked so _concerned,_ as if he really thought _Jim_ was the one to be worried about. His eyes glittered in the dark, the moonlight streaked silver into his hair, the pale light only serving to showcase the shadows under his eyes, to emphasise how pale and wan he still looked.

 

Something in Jim just _snapped._ He pulled Freddie close, bending down to bury his face in his husband’s neck, nose pressed against the bond mark. He breathed deeply, inhaling the flowers and spices mixed with the grass and smoke of his own scent. Before he could stop himself he was crying.

 

“I nearly lost you,” he sobbed. “ _God,_ Fred, you- you nearly _died._ You nearly died and I wasn’t even _there._ ”

 

“Jim, love, I-” Freddie went to pull back but Jim’s grip tightened, face still buried in Freddie’s neck. The angle was a little awkward with their height differences, his own neck was starting to ache, but he didn’t dare pull away. He needed to hold onto Freddie, needed to smell their mixed scents, needed to reassure himself that his husband, his Omega, his _bond partner,_ was safe.

 

“Okay,” Freddie said softly. His hand stroked through Jim’s hair and he tilted his neck back slightly, allowing Jim better access. “Jim? It’s okay, see? I’m here. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You nearly died.” Jim’s voice was hoarse with horror; he couldn’t have let go of Freddie even if he wanted to. “And you’re _still_ in pain and I can’t _stand_ it. I’m meant to look after you.”

 

“Now you just sound like Roggie.” The joke fell flat and Freddie sighed, wrapped his arms more tightly around Jim’s shoulders. “Darling, I promise I’m okay. I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

 

He knew that. The logical side of his brain _knew_ that, but _fuck logic._ Logical thinking didn’t matter, not when he had come so close to losing the man he loved. By all rights Freddie should have been complaining; he should have been flat on his back, he should have...he should have blamed Jim for not being there, for not protecting him and Maeve. Because at the end of the day, Jim was blaming himself.

 

True to form, it seemed Freddie knew what he was thinking, because he whispered; “It’s not your fault. It was _never_ your fault. It just...Love, it just _happened._ It was bad luck and...Well, maybe we should have guessed I wouldn’t have an easy time of it. I never have when it comes to babies, I should have _thought_ about it, but...But it’s not anyone’s fault and it’s _certainly_ not _your_ fault.”

 

He wasn’t sure how to answer. He wanted to protest that it _was_ his fault; that _he_ should have suspected it wouldn’t be easy, that he should have been there to hold Freddie through the whole thing.

 

Without a word he lifted Freddie up and settled him on the edge of the balcony, finally pulling back to cup Freddie’s face in his hands.

 

His husband was exhausted and in pain but he looked _happy._ Still glowing. Still _breathing._

 

“I was so scared,” Jim said quietly. “I’m still scared.”

 

“I know,” Freddie said, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“No.” Freddie’s smile, when Jim pulled back to look at him again, was a gentle thing, fleeting and so infinitely sweet. “Why should I be? I have you, I have Maeve, I...I have everything I ever _wanted,_ why should I be scared anymore?”

 

At the mention of their daughter’s name Jim’s eyes flickered back to the door. There wasn’t a peep from inside. She slept on.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he said, “I hope she looks like you. I hope she _keeps_ looking like you, I mean.”

 

“Really?” Freddie grinned. “I hope she looks like you.”

 

They weren’t done talking about it, Jim knew. It would take more than one conversation for him to stop fearing for Freddie’s safety, but he stayed smiling as he helped his husband back to the ground.

 

“Back to bed?” Freddie asked and Jim ducked to kiss him, taking his hand as he led him back indoors.

 

They’d be fine, he knew.

 

That wasn’t going to stop him from hovering but they’d be fine. They’d get there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs pots and pans together* I would die for Freddie and Jim, I WOULD DIE FOR FREDDIE AND JIM!
> 
> Listen God, you've had your fun, now give them back. We'll treat them much more kindly this time, I promise.


	3. Deep In The Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve finds out what happened the day she was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I intend to focus on Maeve's birth, but I always saw her finding out eventually. Speaking as someone whose birth caused massive complications it takes more than one conversation to understand it's not your fault, but I don't want to rehash what happened again and again.
> 
> Some notes on Maeve's appearance; she's forever gonna be tiny. Poor thing inherited Freddie's height. Eternally rosy cheeks too. Her adult height would probably be 5'1" or so. She's taller than Jer at least! If this kid was real I'd wanna pinch her cheeks.

**Garden Lodge, 1998**

**_“Here it’s safe and here it’s warm. Here the daisies guard you from all harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them through; here is the place where I love you.” -Deep In The Meadow,_ ** **The Hunger Games**

  
  


It wasn’t until Maeve was eleven that she found out what happened the day she was born.

 

Until then, she’d been given the usual song and dance: it was the happiest day of Papa and Dad’s lives. It took Papa a long time to get pregnant, he’d thought he couldn’t have babies. After Maeve he couldn’t have more babies, he’d gotten sick shortly after she was born and had to stay in the hospital a few days. She was a month early, utterly tiny, but with a powerful set of lungs. Neither parent had wanted to look away from her for even a second.

 

From the way they phrased things she’d assumed Papa had actually caught some sort of illness. She didn’t realise she’d nearly killed him.

 

It wasn’t until she was eleven and she got hold of Uncle Joe’s new computer that she found out what happened.

 

She was the daughter of one of the most famous singers in the world, was it any wonder she looked up the headlines from her birthday?

 

The headlines that popped up horrified her; all of them detailing that Freddie Mercury (as he was still known to the world) had nearly died giving birth to his daughter. Some stories made it sound more life threatening than others; some even claimed his heart had stopped at one point. Later headlines detailed how the doctor who leaked all this ended up sued by the band, but all Maeve could do was gape at the computer screen in horror; something had gone horribly wrong and her Papa nearly bled to death. He nearly bled to death because of  _ her.  _

 

She ran from Uncle Joe’s office, nearly tripping down the stairs in her haste to find Freddie, to satisfy the sudden urge to make sure he was still  _ there,  _ still breathing.

 

_ She’d nearly killed him.  _

 

“PAPA!” she screamed as she ran into the garden. Freddie was pacing up and down by the koi pond, chatting on the phone. At the sight of her he terminated the call, knelt and held his arms out to her. She careened into his chest, clung to him and let the tears escape.

 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Freddie asked frantically. “Are you hurt? Baby, what  _ is  _ it?”

 

“I nearly killed you!” Maeve wailed. “You could have  _ died!  _ It’s my fault, you- you nearly died, Papa, I-I-” And suddenly she was sobbing too hard to talk; her small hands tangled in his jumper, clinging as tightly as she could. She couldn’t look at him, suddenly terrified that she’d see hatred in his eyes; suddenly terrified that he and Dad hated her for nearly killing him. Only a few minutes old and she was nearly a killer, she’d nearly killed her  _ Papa,  _ how could they not hate her?

 

But Freddie only said, “Maevie, darling, who told you that rubbish?”

 

Stammering and sobbing, she managed to explain; “I...I l-looked up m-my...My b-birthday and...and...the newspapers, they s-s-said...they said you n-nearly died and...and you always told me you g-got  _ sick,  _ I d-didn’t think...Papa, why didn’t you  _ tell  _ me?”

 

“Oh, honey…” Freddie sat properly, dragging her with him so she was curled up in his lap. If she wasn’t so small it wouldn’t work, but she was still the smallest girl in her class- the smallest kid overall actually. “Maeve, listen to me; you didn’t nearly kill me, nothing that happened was your fault- and we were going to tell you when you were a little older. We...Well, we thought you’d get upset like this actually, lovie.” He cupped her face, thumbs gently brushing her tears away. “You didn’t do anything,” he told her. “It was just...Bad luck. It could have happened to anyone- and I’d never had an easy time of it when it came to babies, remember?”

 

“But...but…” she struggled to articulate it all, struggled to make sense of it all. “But you were  _ bleeding, _ ” wasn’t quite what she wanted to say, but it seemed like the only place to start. “If you didn’t have me…”

 

“Then I’d be miserable,” he told her simply. “Maevie, we wanted you no matter what. We waited such a long time for you. Anything that happened that day is more than worth it to have you, understand me?”

 

“But…”

 

“No buts.” He tucked her unruly hair behind her ear, smiling in that sweet way she knew so well. That familiar gleam in his eyes dared her to argue back, silently telling her she was in for one hell of an argument if she did. “I love you, your dad loves you, we  _ all  _ love you.”

 

She didn’t know how else to argue; he didn’t seem to get it. She’d nearly  _ killed  _ him. But she didn’t want him to be miserable either. And yet....

 

“I don’t get it,” she sighed and buried her face in his chest. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

 

He was silent for a moment; his chin rested on top of her head, his hand rubbed up and down her back. Eventually, he sighed. “I have a lot to explain, hm?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“First off I couldn’t  _ ever  _ be mad at you for being born, darling. And like I said, it took a long time to have you…” The silence dragged on again and when Maeve pulled back to look, Freddie’s eyes had gone dim and far away. That look scared her sometimes, because he could often stare into space for what felt like years when he got that look; whenever she spoke she was never totally sure he’d hear her when he looked like that.

 

“Papa?”

 

Thankfully, he heard her. “Just...Just wondering how to explain it all, honey.”

 

That at least seemed simple.

 

“The start. Right at the start.”

 

His smile was wan, but his eyes were warm. “Oh that’s a long story.”

 

“Please?”

 

“You’re not old enough for all of it.”

 

“Then tell me what I  _ am  _ old enough for.” She just needed to  _ know,  _ to understand. How could you love someone that nearly killed you? How could he still want her around? Why wasn’t he scared of her or angry with her?

 

She’d start to understand by the end of the story; even with huge chunks missing from the story, she’d start to understand. She wouldn’t wholly understand for a while; for a long while in fact, the guilt would cling to her. No matter what Papa said or what Dad said, she’d still feel like it was her fault for quite a while. 

 

At the end of the story she still didn’t want to let go of him, still didn’t want to get up. He didn’t try to make her. She rather got the impression he didn’t want to let go either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freddie loves his baby and would gladly go through it all again if it meant keeping her. Maeve does not quite understand yet, but she will.


	4. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Maeve laughs for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies laughing for the first time are stupidly adorable, okay?

**_1987  
“And who I was has disappeared, it doesn't matter, now you're here, so innocent. I was lost for you to find and now I'm yours and you are mine. Two tiny hands, a pair of eyes, an unsung melody is mine for safekeeping. And I will guard it with my life, I'd hang the moon for it to shine on her sleeping.” -Everything Changes,_ ** **Sara Bareilles**

 

It was surprisingly rare for Freddie to be home alone with Maeve- totally alone that is. Even if Jim was at work there was usually a maid around, or Phoebe or Joe. But for once the house was silent.

 

The first time he’d been left totally alone with her he’d been a walking ball of nerves, certain that he was about to do something wrong. At one point she just wouldn’t stop crying, no matter what he did and he’d ended up calling his own mother in tears. Even she hadn’t been able to make Maeve stop crying, but he’d been ridiculously happy to have her there.

 

By now, four months on, things were easier. For instance, he wasn’t in constant pain anymore: he wasn’t in pain at all by now. He was still tired, but he no longer fell asleep as soon as he sat down. It was easier to get Maeve to sleep for longer periods of time. He was over his fear that he was about to break her (for the most part anyway: to hear his mother tell it that fear never quite went away).

 

“So, what are we going to do today, my love?” he asked the baby as he dressed her. Call him silly but it was fun to chat to her; he knew she couldn’t understand what he said, much less respond, but her eyes followed his every move and she made the most adorable little _cooing_ noises. “Are we visiting Baa and Bapuji?” Was it just his imagination or did she always smile wider when he put that bunny patterned dress on her?

 

“Yes?” Freddie tilted his head at her, poking her nose with a grin. “Are we visiting Baa and Bapuji today, darling? I think we are!”

 

She laughed. She stretched her little arms and legs and outright _squealed_ with laughter, chubby hands clenching and unclenching in fists.

 

“Oh!” Freddie’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop grinning if he tried. “Oh, Maevie darling, you’re _laughing!_ ”

 

She was and she kept laughing, even when he picked her up. She laughed even louder when he spun her around.

 

“Aren’t you my clever girl?” he cooed. “Look at you!”

 

Oh dear, Jim was going to be so disappointed that he missed this, but Freddie couldn’t regret this at all. Maeve just kept smiling, giggling again when he strapped her into the pram.

 

“You,” he told her, kissing her forehead. “Are the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Was it selfish of him to be glad he had this moment to himself? Maybe, but for once he didn’t care. Maeve kept smiling and giggling and Freddie couldn’t stop himself from smiling all the way to his parents’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh damn, I'd die for the Garden Lodge family.


	5. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve discovers the popcorn shorts and loses her sanity in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, can you imagine how awkward it must be to find out your dad was a worldwide sex symbol? Let alone someone who dressed like Freddie did XD Poor Maevie.

**2000** **  
** **_“Ooh love ooh lover boy, what're you doin' tonight, hey boy. Set my alarm, turn on my charm, that's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy. Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster). Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh. Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love and tell me how do you feel right afterall.” -Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy,_ ** **Queen**

 

No thirteen-year-old girl liked being reminded that her father was once considered a worldwide sex symbol. Whenever her friends teased her about it, Maeve would clap her hands over her ears and loudly chant “LALALALA!” until they shut up- or at least until they stopped laughing so loudly.

 

Besides, really? A sex symbol?  _ Papa?  _ No way. He was  _ Papa,  _ he wore bright yellow jumpers and Mickey Mouse t-shirts. He covered his teeth when he grinned or laughed and ducked his head around people he didn’t know. He was  _ shy.  _ For pity’s sake one of his song notebooks had a kitten pattern on it! That wasn’t sexy, that was  _ nerdy.  _

 

She’d seen some photos of his old stage costumes and they were surprising; she couldn’t imagine her shy, sweet Papa showing so much skin.

 

Freddie himself seemed to scorn it now: the last time a reporter brought up the 1970s he rolled his eyes and called his younger self a tart.

 

Then she and Uncle Joe got bored and he unearthed some videos of old  _ Queen  _ performances. 

 

That was how Maeve found out about the popcorn shorts.

 

It was so damn awkward.

 

Uncle Joe only laughed at her stunned (and slightly horrified) face.

 

It started out fine; Freddie was dressed in a frankly  _ gorgeous  _ kimono, all bright colours and soft silk. She kind of wanted one.

 

Then he started to untie it and her suspicions mounted; when the kimono had flared his legs looked bare, what costume was he hiding?

 

Then he  _ dropped  _ the kimono and the crowd on screen went wild. Uncle Joe laughed and wolf whistled. Maeve kind of wanted to die.

 

Freddie was just wearing a pair of tiny red and white shorts and suspenders. That was it. He didn’t even have shoes. He sang  _ “Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy”  _ as he danced across the stage. She was pretty sure humans weren’t supposed to bend that way. She was damn certain he couldn’t bend like that now. The crowd continued to lose it. Maeve could feel her sanity slowly slipping away.

 

_ “Papa?”  _ she choked out. Because there was just no way that was the same man who read her  _ Thumbelina  _ every night when she was little; there was no way that was the same man who cried with her on her first day of school. There was just no way, simply  _ no way  _ that was her sweet, shy, silly Papa.

 

“Ah, I remember when I used to date that,” Uncle Joe said fondly which  _ really wasn’t helping. _

 

“What are you watching!?”

 

Freddie stood in the doorway, gaping at the screen. His cheeks were very pink. In a flash he snatched the remote from Joe’s hands and turned the TV off. Why hadn’t Maeve thought of that?

 

Oh right, she was too busy having an internal meltdown.

 

“Why did you show her that?” he demanded of Joe, who cheerfully grinned at him.

 

“It’s just an old show.”

 

“I looked like a tart!”

 

“A very  _ cute  _ tart.”

 

“Please stop talking,” Maeve begged, face buried in her hands. “Papa,  _ what was that? _ ”

 

Freddie sighed; when she looked at him he was glaring at the TV like it was all the TV’s fault. She rather agreed with that notion. Stupid TV.

 

“It was part of the glam rock phase,” he said with a weak shrug. 

 

“You were nearly naked!”

 

“Oh spare me the lecture, darling, I’ve seen what girls your age wear these days.”

 

Well, he had her there. But  _ still.  _

 

“So...All those times people said you were a sex symbol…” She gestured weakly at the TV.

 

“Hm, let’s not go there, dearest.” He ran his hands through his hair and sat down, looking entirely done with life. Again: she agreed. She was pretty certain she needed a tonne of mental bleach to get that out of her head. The  _ Liar  _ outfits suddenly looked tame in comparison. 

 

She really wished her friends hadn’t been right. At least with Dad the most embarrassing thing he did was insist she hug him in front of her friends.  _ This?  _ This was just bizarre. 

 

But also…

 

“Huh..” she frowned at the TV, head tilted. “This kind of explains why Meg wants to marry you so badly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maeve is slowly losing her sanity.


	6. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul Prenter is dead and all Freddie can really feel, to his own surprise, is pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that, despite everything he did, Freddie was still shaken by Prenter's death. I felt like it needed to be addressed; in the original story he's never heard from again after all, so here we are. Not totally satisfied, but out of the two drafts I preferred this one.

**1991** **  
** **_“‘Cause when the villains fall the kingdoms never weep. No one lights a candle to remember. No, no one mourns at all when they lay them down to sleep. So don’t tell me that I didn’t have it right. Don’t tell me that it wasn’t black and white. After all you put me through, don’t say it wasn’t true: that you were not the monster that I knew.” -Requiem,_ ** **Dear Evan Hansen**

 

Phoebe didn’t even mean to find it; he was just idly flicking through the paper when a familiar name caught his eye in the obituaries. 

 

_ “Oh,” _ he breathed and Freddie looked up from his tea.

 

“What is it, Pheebs?”

 

“Paul’s dead,” Phoebe told him. Freddie looked blank and turned to Joe who appeared equally bewildered.

 

Phoebe sighed.  _ “Prenter.” _

 

“Oh! Well…” Freddie pursed his lips. “Hm…”

 

“Good riddance,” Joe scoffed.

 

“Joe!” Phoebe snapped. Joe only rolled his eyes, going back to his waffles. Freddie just seemed more surprised than anything. Maybe even a little nervous.

 

“Well, I can safely say I never expected to hear that name again,” he eventually said. “Does it say how…?”

 

“AIDS,” Phoebe confirmed, getting another eye roll from Joe.

 

“Again,” the Beta snapped, “Good fucking riddance.”

 

“Sometimes I think you’re more angry about him than I am,” Freddie said. Phoebe could see all the tell-tale signs; Joe’s fists were clenched, his eyes were flashing and he was breathing heavily. He was close to well and truly snapping; if they weren’t careful he’d start shouting. 

 

“I’m not gonna pretend I’m sorry to see him go,” he said with a defiant jut to his chin. “Bet you anything Jim and Roger will be with me on this: good riddance to bad rubbish! Come on, Fred, you can’t say you’re  _ sad  _ he’s dead!”

 

“No, I just…” Freddie shook his head. “It’s an awful way to go, that’s all.”

 

It was one of those moments where Phoebe and Joe looked at each other in silent agreement, silent  _ wonderment  _ even: what did the world do to deserve Freddie Mercury? Only he would feel sympathy for a man who tried to assault him, even if it was years ago.

 

“You’re unreal,” Joe sighed.

 

“Who’s dead?” a little voice piped up. Maeve stood in the doorway to the kitchen, eyes wide and concerned. “Is someone dead, Papa?”

 

“...No one important, baby,” Freddie said and went to pick her up. She still looked bewildered, looking between the three of them with a little frown. “Just someone I knew once,” Freddie continued. Maeve opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly distracted when Freddie said, “Shall I put  _ Thumbelina  _ on for you?”

 

That did it: she was smiling again, squealing, “Yes, yes please!” Freddie smiled at her and carried her away.

 

“Oh, she could have overheard something awful if that kept up,” Phoebe sighed, running a hand through his hair. Joe pushed the paper away from him, pouring more coffee.

 

“Well, I’m with you on that one Pheebs: she doesn’t need to know.”

 

“No, she doesn’t.” Phoebe turned and threw the paper in the bin. He couldn’t say he was sad either; if anything he agreed with Freddie, it was just...just a surprise was all.

 

And in it’s own way, wasn’t that sad too?

  
  
  
  


Freddie was certain Maeve must have watched  _ Thumbelina  _ a thousand times by now. She had memorised almost every line and yet she still wasn’t tired of it. As per usual, she jumped up to dance about to  _ Let Me Be Your Wings.  _ But as the song ended, she turned to Freddie, frowning again.

 

“Did a friend die, Papa?” she asked.

 

_ ‘Far from it. More like someone who wanted to ruin my life. The villain of the story. So why don’t I feel happy? Why do I feel sorry for him?’ _

 

“No, darling, I told you: I just knew him a long time ago.”

 

“Are you sad?”

 

“No, Maevie.”

 

He wasn’t. He wondered who  _ was.  _ Surely Paul had left  _ some  _ family behind? Or had he chased away everyone in the end? Was  _ anyone  _ mourning? Someone must be.

 

His daughter looked at him, head tilted. “Okay,” she said and was once more sucked into the movie.

 

No, he wasn’t sad and he wasn’t going to pretend he was either. He wasn’t going to let Paul Prenter get into his head again.

 

_ “Omegas are meant to shut up and spread their legs when they’re told to.” _

 

_ ‘No, Paul, we’re not and I wasn’t yours to take and it wasn’t my fault.’ _

 

He wasn’t sad or angry or happy; he wasn’t even relieved. Freddie felt  _ pity  _ and he couldn’t deny he was a little surprised at himself. Shouldn’t he be gloating? And yet, why should he gloat? What was there to be happy about? Someone was dead of a horrible illness, an illness that turned Freddie’s blood to ice. That...That just wasn’t something to celebrate. 

 

And yet, it wasn’t something to mourn either.

 

No, he wasn’t about to go to his piano and write a requiem. By the time the movie ended and Maeve was demanding to watch it, “Again, again!” he had forgotten about it entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* So long, Paul.   
> I wanted to use Phoebe, Joe and Freddie to convey the three arguments I usually see on social media in regards to Prenter; sympathy, anger and pity. Phoebe can't help but feel bad that Paul died the way he did, Joe sincerely couldn't care less and Freddie just pities him and not necessarily just his death.


	7. Let Me Be Your Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve discovers Thumbelina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the first things I decided about Maeve was that she would LOVE Thumbelina. So for the sake of this universe let's all pretend the movie came out in '91.

**1991** **  
** **_“Anything that you desire, anything at all, every day I’ll take you higher and I’ll never let you fall. Let me be your wings. Leave behind the world you know for another world of wondrous things. We’ll see the universe and dance on Saturn’s rings. Fly with me and I will be your wings.” -Let Me Be Your Wings,_ ** **Thumbelina**

 

Jim had just thought it looked like a cute movie, perfect to keep a rambunctious four-year-old quiet for a while.

 

Maeve’s button-nose wrinkled as she said “Thumbelina’s an ugly name,” but as soon as the movie mentioned that she was “impossibly small,” her curiosity was caught.

 

And sure enough…

 

“I’m little too!” she cried, scooting forward on her knees, so close to the TV that Freddie pulled her back, protesting that she’d ruin her eyes.

 

“But, Papa, Daddy, look! Look! She’s little too!” Maeve was poking the screen enthusiastically, beaming with pure joy. “She’s super small, but the Prince wants to marry her!”

 

“That he does,” Jim said, more amused than he probably should be. He hadn’t expected her to get so excited. He knew she hated being short, she had thrown outright  _ tantrums  _ about it. But now? Now she was acting like being small was the best thing in the world.

 

Felix and Joshua had teased her relentlessly for her height, as little boys were wont to do when a tiny girl insisted on tagging along with them; “You can’t come, you’re too small!” It had driven her mad. Last time they tried that she’d turned around and kicked Felix as hard as she could, to Jim’s mortification.

 

Yet for all that, there she was, prancing up and down as Thumbelina sang with a bunch of toads.

 

“That smelly toad can’t marry her!” Maeve protested. “She’s marrying the  _ Prince! _ ”

 

“Looks like everyone wants to marry her,” Freddie pointed out with a laugh.

 

“Well they can’t, she’s marrying Cornelius!” Maeve sat on the floor again, staring at the screen intently, scooting forward until Freddie pulled her back again. 

 

And, okay, Jim  _ did  _ find her excitement adorable. And it was nice to see her excited about being small for once.

 

And he’d be lying if he said  _ Let Me Be Your Wings  _ was a bad song. It was oddly endearing.

 

“If any boy wants to marry me, he has to take me flying!” Maeve declared.

 

That did it: Freddie burst out laughing, pulling Maeve into his lap to kiss the top of her head.

 

“Atta girl.”

 

Well, Jim had called it: they had a little minx on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after watching the movie, Maeve demands to get the book. It quickly becomes her favourite bedtime story.


	8. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve takes her first steps. There is much drama involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to "CJ/OddBall" for the frankly ADORABLE prompt! <3

**1988** **  
** ** _“I’m a shooting star leaping_** **_through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity. I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva, I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me. I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah, two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you.” -Don’t Stop Me Now,_** **Queen**

 

This was it, this was how Jim’s marriage ended because Freddie was  _ totally  _ going to divorce him for this.

 

He’d lost Maeve. He’d turned his back for  _ one second  _ to get her juice from the baby bag and when he turned back around she’d vanished. This wouldn’t be so bad at Garden Lodge, but they were  _ backstage at a concert. _

 

Typical.  _ So  _ bloody typical. Forget filing for divorce, Freddie was going to  _ murder  _ him and frankly, Jim wouldn’t stop him, he was pretty sure he’d earned it. What kind of father  _ lost  _ his  _ baby? _

 

_ ‘Calm down,’  _ Jim told himself.  _ ‘She couldn’t have gotten far.’ _

  
  
  


She had gotten far. Never underestimate a determined one-year-old.

 

Maeve’s thought process went something like this; she knew where Daddy was and that was all well and good, but she hadn’t seen Papa for  _ ages  _ now. Everyone had been together in a big room, Daddy and Papa and even Auntie ‘Ronica and Auntie Debbie were there, and Josh and Laura too. Papa had put on a bright shirt with some funny patterns on it, and the shirt was nice and soft but he didn’t let her cuddle into it, which was just  _ mean.  _ He’d handed her to Daddy after giving her a hug and kiss- and then he just  _ left!  _ He left with Uncle Roggie and Uncle Bri and Uncle Deacy and he hadn’t come back!

 

It wasn’t fair. She wanted her cuddle. Papa  _ always  _ cuddled her when she wanted him to.

 

She’d tried calling “Papa!” again and again- he’d been really happy when she first did that, so she thought that would do the trick, but he  _ still  _ didn’t come back.

 

She’d tried crying but he hadn’t come back then either. She let Auntie ‘Ronica hold her for a while but it wasn’t the  _ same.  _

 

He’d been gone for at  _ least  _ a whole day now she was sure and that was just too long. So she decided to go look for him. Silly Daddy couldn’t find him, he hadn’t even looked that hard, so she’d find him.

 

Maeve wasn’t sure where they were really, but it was  _ big  _ and loud- it sounded like there were lots of people nearby. Maybe that was where Papa was?

 

Her arms were starting to get tired and the floor was cold, but Maeve began to crawl as fast as she could towards the noise.

  
  
  


It was a damn good crowd; they enthusiastically stomped and clapped to  _ We Will Rock You,  _ practically screaming along rather than singing. 

 

“Alright, lovies, you’ve been amazing so far!” Freddie said into the mic and paused a moment to let the crowd cheer. “Okay, so, I’m sure you all know this next one, it’s been around long enough. This is  _ Don’t- _ ”

 

Screams cut him off. Very loud, very hysterical screams. Brian was gaping at something to his left and Roger dropped his drumsticks. Before Freddie could even think to wonder what was going on, Deacy’s sharp elbow to his ribs had him spinning around to slap his friend silly- and then he saw why everyone was collectively losing their shit.

 

Right there, crawling towards him, was his daughter.

 

_ Why the hell was his baby on stage? _

 

“Maevie!?” he gasped.

 

She let out a happy little shriek when she saw that she had his attention.

 

“Papa!” she cried. She stopped crawling, bobbing in place instead, practically wriggling. “Papa, Papa!”

 

Oh he was so going to kick Jim’s ass later. Ignoring the screaming audience he began to scurry over- and then froze as she slowly and shakily began to push herself to her feet.

 

No way.  _ No bloody way. _

 

He could see Jim run into the wings, a frantic look on his face and his husband froze when he spotted Maeve on stage. The stage hands all looked horrified, no doubt terrified of Freddie’s wrath later.

 

But that was for later. For now, he only had eyes for his baby, who was standing more stable than usual, looking all too proud of herself.

 

For a moment time stood still.

 

Then Maeve took a step forward. One wobbly step, then another, growing in confidence, a big beaming grin on her face.

 

“Papa!” she cried again, making her usual grabby-hands, silently demanding to be picked up.

 

He ran to her, falling to his knees a few steps from her and scooped her up in his arms as she flopped against his chest. Her tiny hands dug into his shoulders and she laughed at him, wriggling happily. Deacy, Roger and Brian came running to kneel next to him.

 

“What are you doing here, huh?” Roger asked her.

 

“Papa,” Maeve repeated, which actually  _ was  _ an answer in her case.

 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry!” Jim gasped as he ran on stage to join them. “I was just getting her juice and-”

 

“Oh shut up, darling, she’s  _ walking! _ ” There was time to rant later; for now he held Maeve tightly, face pressed into her hair. He could almost ignore the screaming crowd. Almost. He wasn’t daft enough to stay there or keep her on stage.

 

All the same, as he stood to hand her to Jim, he could resist grabbing the mic and addressing the audience; “Well with dramatics like those we can all safely say she’s mine, huh darlings?”

 

Maeve certainly seemed to appreciate all the clapping; her grin widened and she clapped along. She was still clapping as Jim hurried off stage with her. Freddie waved her goodbye, close to laughing himself.

 

“Bloody hell,” Roger sighed, but he was grinning.

 

“Definitely your kid,” Brian said.

 

Deacy rolled his eyes and strolled back to his bass as if nothing happened. And as much as Freddie wanted to rush off stage after Jim and Maeve, Deacy had the right idea; they still had a concert to get through.

 

Rejuvenated, Freddie strolled to the front of the stage; “As I was saying, this is  _ Don’t Stop Me Now! _ ”

 

Oh, he  _ so  _ hoped the cameras had gotten all that. Who else could say their child walked for the first time on stage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's punishment is no sex for a week (I lie, Freddie will cave.)
> 
> Is it even a Mercury-Hutton kid fic if there's no craziness involved?


	9. No One But You (Only The Good Die Young)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at a darker timeline; Maeve's not doing as well as she pretends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point, at the very start of brainstorming for this series, I considered making it a tragedy. I quickly changed my mind, but the idea stuck with me.  
> So here's a glimpse at what could have been.

**2003** **  
** **_“You made a sensation. You found a way through. One by one, only the good die young. They’re only flying too close to the sun. We’ll remember forever. And now the party must be over. I guess we’ll never understand; the sense of your leaving was in the way it was planned. And so we grace another table...And raise our glasses one more time. There’s a face at the window and I am never, never saying goodbye.” -No One But You (Only The Good Die Young),_ ** **Queen**

 

Maeve hated her birthday.

 

To everyone’s credit they never ignored her birthday in favour of mourning, but as she got older, as the truth sunk in, she began to hate it.

 

It was her sixteenth birthday, barely six in the morning, and she was in the living room, staring at her Papa’s picture on the mantle.

 

It was also the sixteenth anniversary of his death, you see.

 

When she was little, really little, she hadn’t understood it at all. Dad always said Papa was in Heaven and it had just confused her. To her childish mind only old people died and he looked so  _ young  _ in all the photographs. When she got a little older she got more wistful, wishing he was there, wishing she’d known him. It began to sink in that he died on her birthday and she at first blamed the doctors, thinking they hadn’t looked after him.

 

“No, sweetie,” Uncle Phoebe said with a sad smile. “No, they looked after him, he just...he was sick and tired. They did their best.”

 

And from that, she’d assumed for a long time that he’d gotten ill after she was born.

 

Then she Googled him.

 

When she saw the headlines, read the stories, she wanted nothing more than to run to Freddie and beg his forgiveness because she  _ killed  _ him. He hadn’t been sick. He bled to death. He died because of her.

 

It explained a lot and she hated it. It explained the way Uncle Roger sometimes looked at her as if she was a stranger. The way Dad couldn’t stand blood. The way Baa got so teary eyed and cupped her cheeks sometimes as she gently said, “You have his eyes, baby girl.” The way Aunt Mary burst into tears when she found Maeve trying on Freddie’s yellow jacket when she was ten.

 

Dad tried hard to get her to love her birthday again. “He’d want you to be happy,” he said again and again. “We  _ all  _ want you to be happy, Maevie-baby.”

 

Maybe so, but she wanted Freddie alive and she knew they all did too. 

 

The photo on the mantle showed Freddie in the last few weeks of his pregnancy (the last few weeks of his  _ life _ ) and...he looked happy. His hands were on his stomach, he was smiling sweetly; he looked tiny next to Dad. She supposed she did look like him, though her hair was much more unruly, her cheeks were permanently pink. But they had the same eyes and they were both small. The first time she came home, red faced and angry that an Alpha boy had groped her best friend, Shauna, and laughed at Shauna’s tears, Uncle Joe had fondly said, “Christ, Freddie would be cheering you on right now.” So she supposed they must have similar views too. 

 

But were they alike in personality? She wasn’t so sure. Freddie sounded so  _ sweet  _ and brave and Maeve couldn’t imagine doing  _ half  _ of what he did. Standing on stage at  _ Wembley _ of all places? The idea sent shivers down her spine. Running away to a whole new country? She really didn’t know how he managed that all alone.

 

He’d only been seventeen too. Just a year older than her.

 

“I wish you could tell me what to do,” she whispered. She went and took the picture down, a thumb brushing over Freddie’s smiling face. “I  _ miss  _ you. I never even met you, but...But I really, really miss you, Papa. And I’m sorry.”

 

_ ‘You don’t  _ have  _ to be, love.’ _

 

“What the-!?”

 

When she spun around no-one was there. Of course there wasn’t anyone there. She was just imagining things.

 

“Maeve? Honey, are you down here?” Dad called. She could hear him coming downstairs and she hurried to put the picture back, switched the TV on and began to flick through the channels, trying to appear absent-minded and pretty sure she was failing miserably.

 

“There you are.” Jim stood in the doorway, peering at her with concern. “You’re up early.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she said which was true enough.

 

“Hm…” He was still clearly concerned but he made an effort to smile as he came to bend down and hug her and say, “Happy birthday, love. Shall I get started on breakfast?”

 

“Sure.” She smiled at him, she couldn’t help it; she loved him to bits and Heaven help him but he always did his best. Losing your bond partner was considered the worst thing in the world, but Jim always went about this day with a smile. If he ever cried, Maeve never saw it. 

 

As he headed towards the kitchen, Maeve’s eyes flicked to the photograph again. Freddie’s smile was still sweet, his eyes still glowing; Dad still looked down at him like he was the best thing in the world. She wished more than anything that she could have seen them together, just once. Not through a photo or a video; she wished they could both be there in front of her, smiling at her.

 

_ “He loved you and he wanted you so much.”  _ Dad’s words echoed in her head and she fought back a sigh. 

 

“I’ll come talk to you later, Papa, okay?” she said, knowing his ashes had been scattered by their cherry tree all those years ago. Knowing that, at one point today, Dad, Uncle Phoebe and Uncle Joe would all sneak out there. Pretty damn sure they knew she sneaked out there too and thankful they didn’t confront her.

 

“Love you,” she whispered like it was a secret and turned away, following after Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise some fluff to make up for this.


	10. Fat Bottomed Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve could have sworn Roger wrote "Fat Bottomed Girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of filler, inspired by how my friends and I were convinced that Rog must have written Fat Bottomed Girls.

**2000** **  
** **_“Oh, won’t you take me home tonight? Oh, down beside your red firelight. Oh, and you give it all you’ve got. Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go ‘round. Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go ‘round.” -Fat Bottomed Girls,_ ** **Queen**

 

Maeve, like most kids her age, assumed that Roger was responsible for  _ Fat Bottomed Girls.  _ Finding out that Brian had written it had been a shock. It was nowhere near as bad as the popcorn shorts (she was still traumatised) but it was  _ bizarre.  _

 

It was simple enough; everyone was ‘round at Uncle Roger’s house for Lola’s Christening party.  _ Fat Bottomed Girls  _ just happened to come on the radio. Rufus instantly started dancing along while Maeve turned to Roger and asked, “Why’d you come up with that song anyway?”

 

Roger laughed, which instantly raised red flags. “I didn’t write it, Brimi did!”

 

_ What? _

 

She turned to gape at Uncle Brian; silly old Brimi with his clogs and puffy hair and star charts.  _ He  _ wrote  _ Fat Bottomed Girls?  _ She really would have bet her money on Roger, or maybe even her own Papa if she was pushed, but...but Brian? Really?

 

“Huh,” she said blankly. Tigerlily’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Uncle Bri,” Tigerlily said.

 

Brian shrugged with an easygoing smile. “Just came to me,” he said. “Thought it’d be a fun song to sing.”

 

“Oh, it was,” Freddie chimed in and Maeve didn’t trust that smirk one little bit.

 

“I know, Fred,” Brian laughed. “You made that clear.”

 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Rufus said.

 

“I feel like I don’t wanna know,” Maeve said.

 

“You don’t,” Brian said cheerfully.

 

“Yeah, I figured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read an interview that Brian wrote "Fat Bottomed Girls" because he knew Freddie preferred fat bottomed BOYS. That's what the adults are smirking about. Maeve's probably right to not ask questions for once.


	11. Sail Away Sweet Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation had to happen eventually, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...She was gonna ask about siblings EVENTUALLY.  
> Shoutout to "Emily" whose comments had me wondering about Maeve wanting siblings and how her family would handle it.

**1992** **  
** **_“Sail away sweet sister, sail across the sea. Maybe you'll find somebody_ ** **_to love you half as much as me. My heart is always with you no matter what you do. Sail away sweet sister, I'll always be in love with you.” -Sail Away Sweet Sister,_ ** **Queen**

 

They should have seen it coming in hindsight. 

 

Maeve had spent the last few weeks rambling about how her best friend at school, Shauna, was going to have a baby brother or sister. Innocently ignorant, she turned to Freddie and Jim one Saturday morning and cheerfully asked, “Can I have a sister? Or a brother? I don’t mind really, but I think I’d like a sister best.”

 

Freddie, Jim, Joe and Phoebe instantly froze. Maeve’s smile was bright and innocent and it tore Phoebe’s heart to shreds.

 

“...No, darling, I’m afraid not,” Freddie said quietly and he winced when Maeve’s smile vanished.

 

“Why not?” she asked.

 

Time seemed to stand still. Freddie’s hands were on his stomach, his eyes were squeezed shut. Jim looked stricken, close to tears. Joe hovered near Freddie, uncertain. Before Phoebe could think on what to do or say, Freddie stood up.

 

“I can’t do this,” he muttered and fled the room.

 

“Papa?” Maeve called worriedly. “Papa!” She turned to the others, eyes wide, close to tears herself. “What did I do?” she asked. “What’s wrong with Papa?”

 

“He...He can’t have any more babies, sweetheart,” Jim said gently.

 

_ “Why?” _

 

“He...well…”

 

“He got sick after you were born,” Phoebe said quickly. “Remember, we said he had to stay in hospital for a while?” Maeve nodded, worried eyes flickering back to the door. Jim seemed torn between staying with Maeve and going after his husband. Phoebe knew his instincts must have been screaming, having an internal war on who he should look after right now.

 

“I’ll go after him,” Joe offered and hurried away.

 

It left Phoebe and Jim to sort the situation out and frankly, Phoebe had no idea what to say. Maeve was too young to know everything; for goodness’ sake, she didn’t even know how babies were  _ made  _ yet, still didn’t totally grasp the dynamics between Alphas, Omegas and Betas. She knew Omegas of all genders could have babies; of course she figured Freddie could have another.

 

So how to explain it? How to make the story child friendly?

 

“Papa’s just...just sad, sweetheart,” Jim said gently. One of his hands utterly engulfed both of hers. “He can’t have another baby. Like Uncle Phoebe said, he got sick.”

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“Just a bit of bad luck,” Phoebe said, which was true. He knew there had been no way of preventing it, or anticipating it. For so many years they’d all assumed there’d be  _ no  _ children; it hadn’t occurred to them, when one finally came along, that something could go wrong. “People get sick all the time, honey. It happens.”

 

“Your Papa didn’t think he’d be able to have  _ any  _ babies,” Jim continued. “But turns out he could have one- and  _ only  _ one, Maevie. So we can’t give you a brother or sister. I’m sorry.”

 

She looked like she understood at least, but she still asked, “Did I make Papa cry?”

 

“No, honey, no, of course not!” Jim said, though for all they knew she had.

 

“It’s fine, darling.” 

 

They turned to find Freddie in the doorway, Joe standing behind him. He didn’t look like he’d been crying, though his smile was certainly strained.

 

“Papa!” Maeve hopped up, hurrying over to throw her arms around his middle. “‘M sorry, I didn’t know! I didn’t mean it!” She was clearly doing some quick thinking, biting her lip before saying, “We can get another cat instead!”

 

At least that got all four of them laughing.

 

“I’m serious!” Maeve protested, which only caused Joe to laugh even harder. Freddie bent over her, pressing a kiss into her hair.

 

“You’re brilliant, lovie, you know that?” he asked.

 

Thank God children could be easily distracted, Phoebe thought, even stubborn ones. He was sure more questions were on the horizon: knowing Maeve she had a million more. But for now, the explanation, weak as Phoebe felt it was, seemed to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I would die for this family.


	12. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes to hate sliding doors and Maeve thinks her Papa is hurt. Cue the embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea FOREVER. Partially inspired by something my youngest cousin did as a toddler. To this day it remains one of the funniest stories in my family if you ask me.

**1989** **  
** **_“I don’t look for trouble but trouble looks for me and it’s been waiting around corners since I was seventeen. They say “here comes a hurricane! Trouble is her middle name!” But I don’t look for trouble, yeah, trouble looks for me.” -Trouble,_ ** **Neon Jungle**

 

Here was the thing about having a child: it meant less sleep. It meant more mess. It meant a total upheaval in schedule. In Jim’s case it had involved constant paranoia that Freddie would tear his stitches open somehow. It meant baby proofing Garden Lodge and a fear the cats would hate the baby (fears that were ungrounded: the cats loved Maeve, thank God).

 

It also meant a whole less sex.

 

(Jim’s husband was incredibly flexible, incredibly impulsive and a world-wide sex symbol- _sue him._ )

 

Maeve was two now and that was a challenge in itself: she could _run_ now and talk back and seemed to have more energy than ever, forever rushing around and asking “Why?” and shouting “No!” as the mood took her.

 

However, it also meant she slept through the night, _thank God,_ because that meant her fathers could sleep through the night. Therefore, more energy. Therefore, they actually _wanted_ to have sex.

 

Really, Jim should have suspected it wouldn’t be that easy. But no, he had been foolish enough to forget that he lived in a household that seemed to thrive on drama.

 

He had one of Freddie’s legs hitched up, ready to push in and he’d just bitten down on the bond mark, causing Freddie to cry out when-

 

“Daddy no hurt Papa!”

 

He quite wished God would strike him down there and then. He cursed the fact that their room had sliding doors. Maeve could open sliding doors easily enough, but regular doors? No, she was too short to reach the handles. What a blessing that would have been.

 

 _“Fuck,”_ Freddie hissed, a mix of horror and mortification in his tone. He’d gone from red to bone white and Jim supposed he must have done too. If he fainted there and then he’d have considered it a bit of good luck.

 

Their toddler stood in the doorway, clutching her toy bunny and gawping at them. Then her eyes narrowed and she rushed over, reaching up to slap Jim’s arm as best she could. It didn’t come anywhere close to hurting; her hands were tiny and she could just _barely_ reach him.

  
“You’re hurting Papa!” she cried furiously. “No hurt Papa!”

 

“He’s really not, honey,” Freddie said tiredly. Flexible little shit that he was, he bent under Jim to grab his pyjama bottoms from where Jim had tossed them to the edge of the bed and somehow, under the covers, managed to kick Jim off him and shimmy back into them.

 

“I’m fine, Maevie,” he said. “See?”

 

“Nuh-uh!” Maeve said, shaking her head. “You were crying!”

 

Not quite, but as if either of them would correct her.

 

Jim sighed, using her distraction to grab his housecoat from the floor and slip it on as Freddie sat up properly and asked, “What are you doing awake at this hour?”

 

“Heard you cryin’,” she said and _wow_ Jim would take note of that to avoid future problems, _thank you._ Sure, she was next door to them, it wasn't like she was down the hall, but _still._

 

“Honey, I’m not hurt,” Freddie was doing his best, but Maeve remained stubbornly protective, glaring at Jim.

 

“You are so!”

 

“I’m really not.” He turned to Jim and mouthed, _“Help me!”_

 

“We were just...playing,” he said limply. Freddie facepalmed. Maeve looked confused and intrigued.

 

“Oh…” she looked between them both. The suspicious frown remained but she no longer appeared to be out for blood. “Okay…” The frown began to vanish, being replaced by a pout. And then, brightly; “Can I play?”

 

 _“No!”_ they both cried. Freddie turned to bury his face in the pillow and scream. Jim did his best to ignore it.

 

“It’s a grown up game,” he said quickly. “And only if you’re married!”

 

Maeve looked disappointed but she gave a long-suffering sigh and nodded.

 

“So Papa’s _not_ hurt?” she checked again.

 

“I’m fine,” Freddie said, sitting back up again. Sighing, he hopped out of bed and bent to lift her up. “Come on you, back to bed.”

 

She shot Jim one last suspicious look before she seemed to decide they were telling the truth; she cheerfully called out, “Night-night Daddy!” as Freddie carried her away.

 

Jim flopped onto his back, buried his face in his hands and tried very hard not to scream. This was easily climbing the list of Worst Nights Of His Life.

  
He was _so_ replacing the sliding doors with normal ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim. Poor Freddie. Maeve means well.
> 
> Coming soon: some Phoebe and Maeve bonding, finding out if Maeve is an Alpha or Omega, Maeve getting a boyfriend (or girlfriend? I'm not too sure yet, but I'm leaning towards boyfriend), and Maeve being a book and art nerd.


	13. Where Do You Belong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up lads, I'm back on my bullshit. I think we all need a fluff break from "Pushing Through The Darkness" yes? I was re-watching "Mean Girls" which led me to listening to the Broadway soundtrack again, which somehow got me wondering about Maeve's friends. So here we are!

**2001** **  
** **_Where do you belong? Where do you belong? Where do you belong? Where do you belong? You'll be judged on sight, voted in and out, ‘cause that's what high school's all about! Where do you belong?” -Where Do You Belong,_ ** **Mean Girls**

 

The new girl was nearly as small as Maeve: pale, blonde, with a gap in her teeth when she smiled- though they wouldn’t see that smile until later.

 

The poor thing was also clearly seconds away from freaking out. She looked around the classroom with round eyes, biting her lip as she looked for somewhere to sit. Slowly, as though frightened the seat would bite her, she made for the chair two from the left of Shauna.

 

“I wouldn’t,” Meg broke in. “That’s where Dennis Cox sits. He’s an ass.”

 

“O-oh…” New Girl bit her lip again and moved to sit three seats in front of Maeve.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Maeve said quickly. “Regina sits right behind you there, and honey, she’s a spitter.”

 

New Girl turned to face her looking more frightened by the second.

 

“Then where do I-?”

 

Maeve patted the seat next to her with a smirk. “I don’t spit,” she promised. “And none of us are asses.”

 

“Well…” Shauna shrugged, flicking her purple-tipped ponytail off her shoulder. “I promise not to hit you _too_ hard.”

 

New Girl blinked like a little lost lamb as she sat next to Maeve. Meg took pity on her, chiming in; “Ignore her, she likes to think she’s scary. I’m Megan Abbott, just call me Meg.”

 

“Shauna Clarke,” Shauna said with a salute. “I’m not actually going to hit you.”

 

“And I’m Maeve Hutton,” Maeve said. “So, who’re you, honey?”

 

“Carrie,” New Girl said, finally offering a shy smile. The gap in her teeth was downright _cute_ if you asked Maeve. “Carrie Palmer. So, um...Are a lot of people in this class spitters and...and asses?”

 

“Ooh boy, this’ll be fun,” Meg grinned. “We can give you a damn _map_ on where and where not to sit. Not just here, the cafeteria is messy too.”

 

“R-really?” Carrie was plaiting and unplaiting a strand of her long hair, nibbling her lower lip.

 

“Hm...It’s Monday, so you have Blake’s weekly proposal to Leanne to look forward to,” Maeve mused.

 

_“What?”_

 

“He’s had a crush on her since we were all...Oh, nine I think?” Maeve turned to the others for confirmation. They both nodded. “Yeah, nine. He’s been trying to get her to go out with him ever since. Her rejections get increasingly creative. I heard her mention water balloons for this week or next week.”

 

Carrie stared at her. “You’re...You’re not joking this time, are you?”

 

“Trust me, it’s hilarious. Our table is right next to Leanne’s, we’ve a good view, you’ll see.”

 

“I will?”

 

“Assuming you want to sit with us,” Meg said.

 

Carrie looked around at them and, slowly, she grinned. “I do.”

 

“Then get ready for some Grade-A _drama!_ ” Shauna rubbed her hands together with glee.

 

And just like that, three became four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Being productive? I know, I can't believe it either.
> 
> Rather than calling people "darling" like Freddie, Maeve leans more towards "honey", which funnily enough, is what Jim tends to call Freddie in my stories.


	14. Can't Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve likes to draw in some unconventional places. Phoebe suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised some Maeve and Phoebe. It's not a lot, but it's all I currently have.

**1990** **  
** **_“The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super-duper cute and I can’t stand it. Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can’t stand it. And I can’t stand it.” -Can’t Stand It,_ ** **Never Shout Never**

 

It was lucky Maeve was cute, Phoebe had long since decided. Otherwise she’d never get away with half of what she did.

 

The three-year-old was currently giving him the  _ I’m Innocent I Swear  _ eyes, though she most certainly was  _ not.  _ The tiny devil had scribbled all over the walls, the walls that had just been re-papered. She even still had the marker in her hand.

 

That was one of Jim’s permanent markers. He wasn’t even sure how she’d gotten it, or where any of her usual art supplies were. There wasn’t a bright sketchbook or pad of paper in sight, nor any crayons.

 

It seemed she just wanted to scribble on the wall.

 

“‘M fixin’ the picture!” Maeve proclaimed brightly.

 

“And how’s that?” Phoebe asked with forced patience. Again: that wallpaper was  _ new.  _ Dear lord, why did this feel like the first time he’d been left in charge of Freddie alone? All logic was out the window. He felt like an exasperated parent. He once more felt the need to apologise to his own mother for any trouble he may have caused growing up. Granted, Maeve was not a highly-intoxicated young man, she was a hyperactive three-year-old. 

 

...Then again, there wasn’t much difference was there?

 

“It’s ugly,” Maeve said. “I liked the old one better. ‘M tryin’ to draw the old one.”

 

Note to self: do not let Freddie know Maeve thought the new paper was ugly. Freddie would either sulk terribly, or get in one of those moods where he  _ would  _ re-paper the walls  _ again  _ to make her happy.

 

“Sweetie, that’s brand new,” Phoebe said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What’s more, you have  _ sketchbooks.  _ We do not draw on walls in this house, missy.”

 

“But it’s  _ gross,  _ Uncle Phoebe!” she protested. Her eyes actually filled with tears. Damn, she was good.

 

“Your Daddy and Papa are going to be very upset.”

 

Now, admittedly, she looked worried. She shook her head, pigtails flying. “Won’t,” she said.

 

“They will.”

 

“Nuh uh!” She gave the walls a worried look, biting her thumb. “...Can we fix it?”

 

“If we try  _ really  _ hard.” God he  _ hoped  _ they’d be able to scrub it off before Freddie and Jim got home. Meanwhile… “Joe!  _ JOE!  _ We need help in here!”

 

Joe came running, took one look at the scribbles and promptly paled. “We’re dead,” he said. 

 

“Get the cleaning supplies pronto,” Phoebe said. He gave the scribbles one last, despairing look. “And check your last will and testament is up to date if we can’t fix this.”

 

“Are we in trouble?” Maeve pouted. “Am  _ I  _ in trouble?”

 

Goodness she really did look adorable like that. No, be strong Freestone.

 

“Yes,” Phoebe said. “You’re in trouble.”

 

“But-!”

 

“No buts. You broke the rules.”

  
Joe came rushing back with the cleaning supplies and Phoebe slapped his pink rubber gloves on. “You better hope we can clean this up, Maeve,” he told her solemnly. “Or we’re  _ all  _ in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toddlers misbehave and Maeve is no exception. She's nowhere near as bad as one of my cousins: she once jammed the scissors into the TV.


	15. Safe And Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve has a nightmares. Lullabies ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been floating in my head for a while and I'm finally happy with it. I wanted an actual Gujarati lullaby for Freddie to sing, but I couldn't find anything that I could actually READ. Eventually, I picked Safe And Sound, because frankly it's one of my favourite songs and it's on my Garden Lodge Family playlist for this AU.

**1990** **  
** **_“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You’ll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I’ll be safe and sound.” -Safe And Sound,_ ** **Taylor Swift**

 

They woke up to the sound of Maeve screaming.

 

Instantly Jim and Freddie were up, sprinting into their daughter’s room. Their toddler was sitting up in bed, bawling her eyes out, red in the face and shaking. Delilah, who had followed them, paced by the end of her bed, yowling in distress.

 

“Maevie!” Freddie reached her first, pulling her into his lap. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, darling. You’re alright.”

 

“Bad dream, baby?” Jim asked, pulling both husband and daughter against his chest.

 

“Y-y-you...Y-you were  _ g-gone, _ ” Maeve sobbed. “You w-w-wouldn’t...Wouldn’t wake up, y-you b-both…”

 

_ Oh God,  _ Jim thought with a wince. Of all nightmares to have this one hit a little too close to home for him. Freddie on the other hand rocked Maeve back and forth, humming into her hair.

 

“It’s okay,” he repeated. “We’re right here, baby, see?” The poor little thing’s hair was plastered to her face; when Jim brushed some stray strands off her forehead she grabbed his hand with a strength he didn’t know she had.

 

“Don’t go,” she begged, looking at them both. Tears still streaked down her cheeks, her breathing still came in uneven gasps. “Don’t go,” she said again.

 

Well, it was an easy decision. As simple as breathing. Freddie carried Maeve back to their room: Delilah raced ahead and jumped onto the bed. When Freddie lay Maeve down, the cat curled up on Maeve’s feet, purring.

 

Sandwiched between her parents, Maeve finally seemed calm. She still held Jim’s hand.

 

“Don’t wanna sleep,” she mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open. Really, Jim’s heart just broke for her: nightmares were bad enough, but nightmares about  _ both  _ your parents dying? That was worse in his opinion. He wondered if something had brought that on, or if it was just one of those things. (God he hoped nothing had triggered it, he prayed it was just a coincidence, she was too young to have overheard anything surely?)

 

“You have to sleep, honey,” Jim said as gently as he could, but Maeve shook her head.

 

Then, gently, Freddie began to sing.

 

_ “I remember tears streaming down your face when I said ‘I’ll never let you go.’ When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said ‘Don’t leave me here alone.’ But all that’s dead and gone and past tonight…” _

 

Maeve stared at Freddie like he held all life’s answers in that moment. A bit self-consciously, Jim joined in.

 

_ “Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.” _

 

Soon enough Maeve’s eyes were drooping. Her tight grip on Jim’s hand loosened, her breathing evened and deepened and, towards the end of the song she was asleep again.

 

“Poor love,” Freddie murmured. “She got quite a fright.”

 

“At least she’s sleeping,” Jim said. “She’ll be alright.”

 

“Hm…” Soon after Freddie was asleep too. For a while, Jim stayed awake, watching them both. Maeve had had nightmares before, but never one that sent her into such a panic. Still, she  _ was  _ sleeping soundly again. And neither of them were going anywhere.

 

Throwing an arm over Maeve and Freddie, Jim curled up and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hug the kid and she's not even real.


	16. You're The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve's first words!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for a while but really, it's only fair that Jim gets some attention.

**1988** **  
** **_“You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly. And it's crazy that someone could change me. Now, no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try. And you need to know that you're the reason why.” -You’re The Reason,_ ** **Victoria Justice**

 

As Maeve approached her first birthday the whole household was doing their best to get her to talk. Even Mary joined in. Whenever she popped in she inevitably said; “Mary! Ma-ry. Come on, sweetie, you can say it. Mary!” She remained disappointed however: Maeve just giggled at her.

 

Maybe they were being impatient, but sue them. Most babies started talking around now, they couldn’t help but be excited.

 

“You just want to keep giggling, huh?” Jim said as he prepared Maeve’s baby food. Said baby was strapped in her highchair, giggling at nothing. She occasionally clapped her hands for emphasis. Jim couldn’t help but grin at her. “I see how it is: showing off that you can smile now, hm? You couldn’t have waited until I got home to start doing that?”

 

(Okay, so maybe he was feeling just a little competitive. He was only human.)

 

He chucked her under the chin, delighting in her laughter. “You’re a minx,” Jim said. The gooey mush now fully heated he attempted to spoon feed her. As usual it was a mess: Maeve wanted to grab the spoon herself and more often than not randomly decided to duck out of the way, randomly deciding she didn’t want to eat and then quickly deciding she did again every few seconds.

 

“You never make things easy,” Jim told her as he wiped her mouth. 

 

And then, as he reached for more tissues-

 

“Da!”

 

Wait...did she just…?

 

“Da!” she repeated, clapping her hands. “Dada!”

 

_ “Maevie!”  _ He nearly dropped her food in his delight. “You’re talking, you-  _ you said my name! _ ”

 

“Da!”

 

“Yes, sweetie, that’s me!”

 

Freddie was going to sulk so badly, but now they were even: Freddie got her first laugh, Jim got her first word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Freddie proceeds to get Maeve's first steps too. Sorry Jim, she's a Papa's girl.
> 
> Next time I PROMISE to have Maeve's second gender (?) reveal. I'm still working on it and I'm just not satisfied. I'll get there eventually.


	17. Best Day Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve has a bit of a realisation. Internal panic ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I smell a lesbiAN" Well aussiebornwriter, you were half-right XD

**2002** **  
** **_“It goes to show you never know when everything's about to change. Just another day, it started out like any other. Just another girl who took my breath away. Then she turned around, she took me down. Just another day that I had the best day of my life.” -Best Day Of My Life,_ ** **Robert Palmer**

 

They were just meant to be heading to the new indoor waterpark. It was the height of summer and for once they had a bit of a heat wave going on. Rather than sit melting at home, Maeve and the girls decided to go to the new waterpark. Simple.

 

Simple until  _ feelings  _ got involved. 

 

So, here was the thing: Maeve noticed when people were attractive. She would frequently nudge her friends and say, “Hey look at him/her!” as they wandered London. She never really gave it any  _ thought.  _ It was just...People were cute. 

 

So objectively she knew her friends were all pretty: Meg with her curves and springy black curls and dark brown skin and black eyes. Shauna with her height and supermodel legs and glossy brown hair. Carrie with her cascade of blonde hair and freckles and the adorable gap in her teeth.

 

And then, when they collected Carrie it  _ happened. _

 

Carrie came skipping out of her house; the sun caught on her hair, her simple blue sundress drew attention to her eyes. She grinned and waved eagerly at the sight of them crowded in Jim’s car; she usually hid her smiles when they first met but those days were long gone. Only an inch or so taller than Maeve and thinner, she looked like a fairy. Or maybe like Cinderella. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

_ ‘Holy shit, I’m bi,’  _ Maeve thought in a sudden panic. Was she blushing? Oh God, she was totally blushing. She could see Jim giving her a confused look from the corner of her eye. Thankfully Meg and Shauna didn’t seem to notice.

 

Carrie slid into the car and Shauna threw an arm around her, giving her a smacking kiss on the temple in her usual flamboyant way, causing Carrie to blush and  _ damn  _ but that was cute too. Since when? Oh God damn.

 

It only got worse at the pool; in a sudden burst of confidence Carrie was wearing a  _ bikini,  _ a little white one with diamantes. Maeve was quite certain she was going to faint there and then.

 

“You okay, Thumbelina?” Shauna asked her. “You’re a little red.”

 

“It’s too hot,” Maeve choked out. (Whether she was referring to the weather or Carrie was unknown even to her).

 

“Then let’s get in the damn water already,” Meg said and ran ahead, ignoring the lifeguard blowing his whistle angrily; she dived straight in and kicked her legs happily.

 

Grinning, Shauna followed though at a more sedate pace. She canon-balled however. One angry mother kept glaring at her, shielding her son from the splash.

 

“How long do you think we have until they get us kicked out?” Carrie asked.

 

_ ‘Well actually, I might be the problem this time. If you keep looking that pretty I might get us kicked out for inappropriate behaviour.’ _

 

“I give us an hour,” Maeve said, keeping her eyes  _ away  _ from Carrie’s chest and flat stomach. “So we’d better hop in.”

  
She was screwed. She was  _ so  _ screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bi panic is real and Maeve has it big time. I have PLANS for these girls.


	18. Run The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve's dynamic is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know what this is. Look, I re-wrote this damn chapter about four or five times, but I'm finally happy with it, so here we are at long last! Some of you already guessed her dynamic, so well done- you receive...bragging rights I guess? Enjoy!

**2000** **  
** **_“My persuasion can build a nation, endless power, our love we can devour. You'll do anything for me Who run the world? Girls! Who run the world? Girls!” -Run The World,_ ** **Beyoncé**

 

When Maeve woke up she felt  _ weird.  _ She felt feverish and a little lightheaded and, to be frank, she already felt grumpy. Her hips were twinging too, which didn’t make any damn sense, she hadn’t made it to ballet class yesterday.

 

It wasn’t anything like getting her period: no cravings for chocolate, no bloating, no cramps and no urge to burst into tears. Besides, that was still at least two weeks away. So, what…?

 

The second she entered the kitchen her family fell silent.

 

“Oh dear,” Phoebe murmured.

 

_ “What?”  _ Maeve snapped- and that in itself snapped her out of it. “Oh wait, damn, I- ugh, I’m sorry I just...I feel weird.”

 

Phoebe and Freddie exchanged looks, then Freddie turned to Uncle Joe and Jim and promptly said, “Right you two, fuck off now.”

 

What the…?

 

Rather than telling Freddie to fuck off or reacting at all Jim and Joe listened: they left, though Jim gave her shoulder a quick squeeze on the way out.

 

“Papa, what…?”

 

“Have you smelled yourself, darling?” Freddie asked, which, now that he mentioned it…

 

She sniffed her wrist: there was the usual roses and vanilla, but  _ stronger  _ than usual, almost overpowering and lingering underneath was something...something  _ soft,  _ something  _ sweet,  _ something....Well, something that smelled just like Papa and Uncle Phoebe. Something that smelled just like Aunt Veronica too.

 

“Oh…” Maeve’s eyes widened, meeting Freddie and Phoebe’s sympathetic smiles. “So, uh...I’m an Omega?”

 

“Welcome to the club,” Freddie said with a sardonic smile. 

 

“I’ll make some tea,” Phoebe added.

 

As he did, Freddie turned to her and patted the stool next to him. She sat, still a little shell shocked. “How do you feel, baby?” he asked.

 

“Er...A little dizzy and achy...Irritated...Kind of have a temperature…”

 

His hand rested on her forehead and he nodded. “Hm, I was about the same my first heat.”

 

“How did you handle it?” she asked and Freddie laughed.

 

“I  _ didn't- _ no one did. My whole family are Alphas and Betas, no one had any idea how to react or what to tell me. My papa made me go back to bed and stay in my room all day!”

 

Her stomach lurched. “You’re not gonna make me-”

 

“Of course not, lovie, don’t be daft.”

 

“My parents gave me plenty of water and let me off school for the day,” Phoebe chimed in, handing her a cup of tea. At Maeve’s hopeful smile, Freddie smirked and poked her nose. “It’s Saturday,” he reminded her.

 

“Um...How long did...Did your heats last?” she asked them and  _ damn,  _ she could feel her cheeks going red.

 

“Hm...About five days to a week,” Phoebe said. “Eventually it settled to four days for me.”

 

Freddie shrugged. “It always varied,” he said. “Still does. Sometimes it’d be a week, sometimes it’d only be two days. They never actually regulated at all and our doctor back in Stone Town was useless. By the time I moved here I stopped questioning it at all- so if yours don’t settle down  _ please  _ let us know, love. Trust me, you may welcome a few missed ones but it’s  _ not  _ healthy.”

 

As much as she wished she didn’t have to tell them anything she knew he had a point, so she nodded.

 

“This feels so  _ awkward, _ ” she admitted, frowning down at her tea. “I feel all... _ squirmy. _ ” Not the most articulate choice of wording, but damn if she was going into any hormonal or sexual talk with them. The initial sex talk had been bad enough and Freddie had laughingly let Jim handle that. (Jim had shoved her at Mary after twenty minutes of false starts and awkward silences).

 

“You get used to it,” Phoebe said. “So long as you don’t cry at the drop of a hat like me you’re doing fine.” She had literally seen him cry over spilled milk while in heat, so she’d count herself lucky if she could avoid that.

 

Then another thought occurred.

 

“I have to deal with periods  _ and  _ heats!?” Maeve exploded. This, she decided, was complete bullshit. The universe was an asshole and Mother Nature could fuck herself.

 

Freddie and Phoebe winced. Phoebe blushed, Freddie avoided eye contact.

 

“Ah, right...Hm, they  _ should  _ sync up, but I’ll have to check with Ronnie about that,” Freddie said. “Any more questions?”

 

She did have one. She thought of some of the more conservative articles she read. She thought of Archie in her class, one of the most aggressive Alphas she’d ever come across. She thought of what Freddie said about his family, how they treated him in his teen years, how he’d nearly been married off (and she got the feeling a lot of details were missing from that story), and what he’d said just now, about how Bomi reacted when he presented as an Omega and…

 

“Are people going to treat me differently?” she asked and she hated how her voice cracked. She wanted to appear in control, totally confident, but she remembered reading some of the old, done away with laws and shivered.

 

“...Some will,” Freddie admitted. His hand cupped her cheek, he was smiling gently as usual. “But you know what? Those aren’t people you need around you. Anyone- and I mean  _ anyone  _ who automatically thinks they can tell you what to do, or that they own you isn’t worth bothering with. The  _ ‘but I’m an Alpha’  _ argument is  _ bullshit,  _ Maevie, you hear me?”

 

She nodded, returning his smile.

 

“And you don’t  _ have  _ to date an Alpha,” Phoebe added, squeezing her hand. “Traditional doesn’t mean obligatory, remember that. If you want to date an Omega or Beta don’t let anyone tell you it’s not proper, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Maeve nodded again, feeling a more reassured. If Archie or  _ anyone  _ tried anything come Monday she’d make them regret it. Omega or not she was still Maeve goddamn Hutton, thank you.

 

Freddie tucked her hair off her face: for a moment his expression was totally unreadable. A little solemn maybe. Or was that concern? She couldn’t tell. But he smiled again, albeit a little more sadly.

 

“You’ll have an easier time of it than we ever did,” he said gently. “Things are different now; you’ll have a lot more freedom. And the second anyone tries to take that from you, you fight back, okay?  _ No one  _ owns you.”

 

She took it in again, how much they looked alike; both petite with big doe eyes and permanent pouts. It was easy to mistake them for weak. Yet Freddie could easily break someone’s nose and Maeve once kneed Archie in the crotch so hard he dry heaved. (Jim had been horrified: Freddie had laughed so hard he cried).

 

She wondered how  _ anyone  _ could automatically assume Omegas were weak when she looked at Freddie and Phoebe and Veronica. Phoebe was  _ huge,  _ towering over almost everyone he met. Veronica may have looked delicate too but she was stubborn as a mule, braver than most would give her credit for. Some people still assumed Alphas should be in charge all the time, yet her Dad usually let Freddie make the majority of decisions. Jim may have  _ looked  _ big and tough but he was a total softy at heart.

 

Neither parent exactly met the stereotypes for their dynamics. Maeve supposed that would help her in the long run; they set one hell of an example.

  
_ ‘If anyone thinks they can tell me what to do or own me,’  _ she reminded herself,  _ ‘They’re not worth bothering with.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times are changing and thank god for that, our fire-cracker would cause as much trouble as Freddie otherwise. In this AU I imagine Omegas have much more rights and freedom by now. That won't stop the older Omegas from worrying about her, but she genuinely WILL have it easier than her older family members did. (I pity the poor fool who even suggests marrying her off, like there's politer ways to ask for death.) I may or may not have also used this chapter as a way to draw attention to some of this universe's lore, which I've only ever really hinted at until "Pushing Through The Darkness."


	19. These Are The Days Of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unborn baby Maeve likes to kick. Freddie needs rest, so Jim decides to give her a talking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monkey brain: Give Theo a spin off.  
> Human brain: No, we're trying to finish this series.  
> Monkey brain: But Theo.  
> Human brain: No!
> 
> Sorry this took so long guys, "Pushing Through The Darkness" has absorbed my attention. However, I hope to wrap this part of the series up soon, finish "Pushing Through The Darkness" and move on to the finale. On the plus side, I have my next project for this fandom all planned out and the first four chapters written!
> 
> This particular scene is one I kept meaning to fit into the series but I always either forgot, or it just didn't seem to fit with the flow; so at last, here's some Jim talking to Freddie's bump fluff. Shout out to CJ/Oddball, who wanted some pregnant!Freddie content! <3

**September, Garden Lodge, 1987** **_  
_ ** **_“These days are all gone now but some things remain, when I look and I find no change. Those were the days of our lives, yeah. The bad things in life were so few. Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true; when I look and I find, I still love you.” -These Are The Days Of Our Lives,_ ** **Queen**

 

Jim woke to the sound of birds chirping and Delilah purring. Said cat was curled up on the other side of Freddie, pressed in as closely as she could. He looked at the clock and had to bite back a curse- it was nearly ten in the morning. Totally unlike him; he was usually an early riser, liking to get up and tend to the garden while all was still quiet. Freddie was the one who liked to sleep in.

 

Speaking of Freddie…

 

His husband was pressed against Jim’s side, snoozing away. His hand rested on his baby bump and Jim couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The last few weeks Freddie hadn’t been sleeping well; the nightmares had mostly stopped, but the baby sure seemed to enjoy kicking at night now. Her kicks frequently kept Freddie up, or woke him up. Jim was relieved to see him still sleeping soundly: that wasn’t how last night had started.

 

He had woken up to Freddie tossing and turning, cursing tiredly under his breath.

 

“Honey?” Jim pushed himself up on his elbows. “What’s wrong?”

 

“She won’t stop  _ kicking, _ ” Freddie complained. He really did look exhausted. “Don’t get me wrong, darling, I’m happy she’s okay, I just wish she’d give me a break.”

 

And it was true, she’d been interrupting his rest for weeks now. It left him dozing during the day, often falling asleep as soon as he sat down. He fell asleep as the studio, at his parents’ house, at the dining table...Anywhere and everywhere really. 

 

Jim shared the sentiment; he was happy that baby Maeve was happy and healthy, but he worried about how worn out Freddie was. Just as his anxiety levels went down Maeve decided to knock down his energy levels.

 

Concerned, Jim rested a hand on Freddie’s stomach and felt Maeve kicking- one, two, three, four times with increasing strength. The last was so strong that Jim blinked in surprise and Freddie winced.

 

“I’m tired,” Freddie admitted with a sigh. Jim had an idea; it was a bit daft and he doubted it would actually work, but it might make Freddie smile. He pulled Freddie closer, then shifted down so his head was by Freddie’s stomach.

 

“Darling?” Freddie asked with a bemused smile.

 

“Listen, Maeve,” Jim said with mock sternness. “This is your Daddy talking- you’re keeping your Papa awake, sweetie and that just won’t do.” It was working; Freddie was clearly biting back a laugh. Maeve kicked again and Jim continued, gently rubbing a hand on the bump: “Your Papa’s going to need all his strength to keep growing you, Maeve. So I know you don’t mean to, but you’re hurting him and he  _ really  _ needs to get some sleep.” He shot a smile at Freddie, certain he looked goofy and  _ mushy  _ as John laughingly called him, but it was worth it to see Freddie’s eyes soften. “Your Papa’s amazing,” Jim told Maeve, hoping she could hear him. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could understand him. Certain that when she was old enough to understand that she’d agree with him. “It’s so amazing that he’s carrying you- that he’s keeping you safe until you’re ready to meet us. It’s only until December and then you can make as much of a racket as you want, sweetie. So here’s the deal- you let Papa get some rest and I promise not to complain too much when you wake us up screaming, okay?”

 

And then Freddie was laughing quietly, linking his fingers with Jim’s, still resting on the bump. “She stopped,” he said. “Think she knows it’s you talking.”

 

“I hope so,” Jim said. He meant it; he wanted the baby to know his voice. They said babies could hear and recognise voices even in the womb and he so dearly wanted Maeve to know who he was.

 

And it seemed she did, if she’d stopped kicking when he tried to soothe her.

 

Now, at ten in the morning, Maeve was still quiet; Freddie was still fast asleep and Jim never wanted to leave this bed; he never wanted to let go of either of them. He felt peaceful and sleepy, utterly gloriously happy. His husband was pregnant, their baby was healthy- what more could he ask for? 

 

But there was work to be done, so he reluctantly pulled away as gently as he could, only for Freddie to immediately groan in protest and pull him back.

 

“Stay,” his husband mumbled into his shoulder. Even as Jim pulled him closer he protested; “I have to get up, honey.”

 

Freddie took Jim’s hand and placed it back on his stomach; he could feel a few kicks. “She’s quieter with you here,” Freddie said, eyes still closed. “Stay.”

 

Well, Jim was utterly helpless in Freddie’s hands. That soft tone of voice, those tiny kicks from Maeve, the idea that his presence already soothed their daughter, not just his husband…

 

He stayed. He pressed a kiss into Freddie’s hair, said, “Try go back to sleep, Fred,” and stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple kills me every single time lads.


	20. Flares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's back from tour and Maeve wants her cuddles ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more Freddie and Maeve content in my life. I had a request for the cats and Maeve waking Freddie up a while back (I forgot to write down who requested it- sorry!), and this is what I ended up with. Enjoy! <3

**Garden Lodge, 1992** **  
** **_“But did you see the flares in the sky? Were you blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? Did you, did you? Did you see the sparks filled with hope? You are not alone, 'cause someone's out there, sending out flares.” -Flares,_ ** **The Script**

 

“I wanna see Papa!” Maeve declared at breakfast. Freddie had just returned from his latest tour late last night; Maeve hadn’t woken up when he got in, but the sight of Uncle Phoebe at the breakfast table let her know that Freddie was back. She wanted to see him  _ now,  _ thanks very much.

 

“He’s still asleep, sweetie,” Daddy said. He patted her on the head with a gentle smile. “You have to wait until he wakes up.”

 

“No fair!” Maeve protested- but Daddy wouldn’t budge. Even Uncle Phoebe and Uncle Joe wouldn’t let her upstairs. 

 

It was Goliath who got her up there.

 

She sat on the living room floor, watching  _ Thumbelina  _ and sulking. Then she saw Goliath pacing at the closed door, meowing. When she went over to him he meowed all the louder, scratching at the door. Cautiously, she opened it- and he darted out, running upstairs.

 

“Goli!” she called. “Don’t, Papa’s  _ sleeping! _ ”

 

She ran after him on slippered feet. Thankfully, Daddy didn’t hear her; no one came after her.

 

The double-sliding doors to Papa and Daddy’s room were hanging open and she saw Goliath disappear inside. She hurried after him, stilling hissing  _ “Goli, stop!” _

 

She went quietly into the bedroom; the curtains were drawn and Goliath jumped onto the bed; he curled up on Jim’s abandoned pillow, purring. Freddie was curled up in a little ball, fast asleep.

 

And she  _ knew  _ she should just go back downstairs. She should go back to the living room and watch  _ Thumbelina.  _ She should try and move Goliath.

 

But she wanted her Papa. She missed getting her cuddles. She missed hearing him sing around the house. She didn’t care how many people wanted to hear him singing, she wanted him to sing for  _ her.  _ She missed smelling his flowers and spices scent everywhere, even on herself when he hugged her hard enough. 

 

She glanced over her shoulder; no one had followed. No one was calling her. 

 

Smiling, trying not to giggle in sheer glee, Maeve hurried over to the bed and hauled herself up, pressing close to Freddie.

 

“Hn?” Freddie’s eyes cracked open and he offered her a tired smile. “Hello, darling,” he said, yawning.

 

“Hi, Papa!” Maeve said. “Can I have my cuddle now?”

 

Even his  _ laugh  _ sounded tired, but he held the covers back to let her slide in next to him. As soon as she was settled he pulled her to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. She sighed happily, holding on tight.

 

“Missed you, Papa,” she said.

 

“Hm...Missed you too, Maevie.” He was already falling back asleep. That was fine; he could still cuddle her in his sleep she figured.

 

Soon enough she was dozing off too; Freddie was warm, the room was nice and dim, the bed was soft and Goliath was still purring. All of it was enough to make her sleepy all over again. 

 

(Jim found them, curled up asleep together, an hour later. Smiling, he slid the door shut. He’d leave them be for now...After he snapped a photo or two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All reports I've read say that Freddie gave excellent hugs, so this was inevitable.


	21. Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie presents at last; Archie is the worst sort of Alpha and Maeve is a tiny bi icon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all agree that we hate Archie, yes? I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter done today. I'm currently stuck in bed with no voice; I couldn't even work yesterday since you can't really take people's dinner orders with no voice. Thanks for passing your cold on, Mom!  
> On the plus side I saw Endgame and HOLY SHIT I'M STILL IN SHOCK YOU ALL NEED TO SEE IT ASAP! <3  
> (Plus??? Taylor's new single??? I love it <3)

**2003** **  
** **_“But one of these things is not like the others, like a rainbow with all of the colors. Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like me-e-e. Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, I'm the only one of me. Baby, that's the fun of me-eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh. You're the only one of you, baby, that's the fun of you. And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e.” -Me!,_ ** **Taylor Swift**

 

Maeve knew that at sixteen it bothered Carrie that she hadn’t presented. She had her own scent of daisies and tulips but there was nothing that screamed Beta, Alpha or Omega. Sure, some people presented a little later than others but sixteen was a little concerning.

 

They’d spent most of Sunday evening on the phone, Carrie admitting all her fears and Maeve determined to think of something, anything, to cheer her up the next day at school.

 

Typical really, that Carrie presented on Monday morning.

 

She scurried into class, head bowed, blushing terribly. Maeve smelled it: Omega.

 

Ah. That explained the blush. Carrie’s grandfather lived with her and he was terribly old fashioned. God knew how the grouchy old man had reacted. Fighting her own blush, Maeve hurried over to guide her to her seat, glaring at Archie when he started to snicker.

 

“You okay, honey?” she asked quietly. “How’d they take it?”

 

“Mum and Dad were fine,” Carrie said, shooting Archie a nervous glance. He’d definitely be trouble. “But Granddad...He started ranting about what a disappointment it was and how he should have known...He told Dad to send me back to my room, said I shouldn’t be out of the house like this, that heats were private.”

 

Maeve had never taken to Carrie’s grandfather for his old-fashioned ways. She’d overheard him call her “That Mercury slut’s girl,” and she’d nearly thrown her dinner at him for it. She hadn’t actually been inside Carrie’s house ever since.

 

“If you ever need to stay at mine you know you can,” Maeve told her. “Whenever you want, I mean it.”

 

Carrie nodded. She looked like she’d been crying. Maeve wouldn’t have been surprised if she had. She didn’t even look like she’d brushed her long hair; normally immaculately straight, it now looked nearly as messy as Maeve’s own.

 

“I hate him,” Carrie whispered.

 

“Gonna be honest,” Maeve said with a grim smile. “I do too.”

 

“I’m sorry, by the way- for what he called you. And what he called your Papa...I don’t think I ever actually apologised…”

 

“Oh don’t be dumb, it’s not  _ your  _ fault he’s a prick.”

 

That at least, earned her a giggle, albeit a weak one. Which of course, was when Archie came sauntering over.

 

“Should have known,” he said with a leer at Carrie. Already gritting her teeth, Maeve bit out, “Should have known  _ what,  _ honey? That she’s out of your league? We already knew that.”

 

“Fuck off, Hutton,” Archie snapped. He turned back to Carrie. “So, Palmer...You free Friday?”

 

“I- um, w-what?” Carrie’s eyes were nearly popping out of her head. She shot Maeve a look that screamed  _ Is he serious?  _ He was. Incredibly, shockingly, he was. He stood there, arms folded, looking at Carrie expectantly. 

 

“No,” Carrie said. Her voice was weak, she shook her head, but her blue eyes flashed fire. “No, I...I’m not.”

 

“Saturday then. C’mon, we’ll have fun.”

 

“We all know what kind of  _ fun  _ you think Omegas are for,” Maeve growled.

 

“Fuck  _ off  _ Hutton, I won’t tell you again.” He didn’t hit her, but he looked close to it. If he tried she’d knee him in the crotch again. If he laid a hand on her Carrie she’d kill him.

 

“I’m  _ not  _ free Saturday either, I...I…” Carrie’s eyes flew desperately around the room. Archie’s friends were all jeering and laughing; the only other students around, Blair Summers, Mike Hansen and Gregory Benson kept their heads down. Mike began to stand but Blair tugged him back down. They wouldn’t get any help unless the teacher or Meg and Shauna turned up.

 

Carrie, only an inch taller than Maeve, seemed to swell as she clenched her fists and said, “I’m going out with Maeve actually.”

 

Archie finally appeared at a loss for words. Maeve heard one of his friends say, “Fuck, that’s hot,” whereas two others grumbled something about it being  _ wrong.  _ They were Omegas. They belonged to Alphas.

 

_ “Anyone- and I mean  _ anyone  _ who automatically thinks they can tell you what to do, or that they own you isn’t worth bothering with. The ‘ _ but I’m an Alpha’ _ argument is  _ bullshit, _ Maevie, you hear me?” _

 

_ You’re damn right, Papa. _

 

She reached out and took Carrie’s hand, staring Archie down.

 

“Off you fuck now,” she said, pleased with how cheery she sounded.

 

“You’re both freaks,” Archie snapped.

 

“And you’re going to die alone, jerking off into a sock,” Maeve said, smile growing. “Fuck off.”

 

He punched the desk so hard it shook, dangerously close to their joined hands, but he stormed back to his friends all the same.

 

“I’m sorry,” Carrie whispered, low enough that no one could hear. “I didn’t know what else to say.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Maeve said. She didn’t let go of Carrie’s hand. She was pretty sure she was blushing again. “Listen, um...There’s something Papa told me when I presented- that anyone who thinks they can tell you what to do, or that they own you isn’t worth it, so...Just remember that, okay?”

 

Finally, Carrie smiled, showing off that gap in her front teeth. “I will.”

 

“And Carrie…”

 

“Yeah, Maevie?”

 

“...Wanna go out on Saturday?”

 

Carrie stared at her, mouth a perfect little ‘o’ of astonishment. They were still holding hands.

 

Carrie’s smile could have outshone the sun when she said, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie and his friends are the perfect example of what Freddie, Phoebe and Veronica would have had to put up with on a near daily basis. On the other hand, Maeve and Carrie are going out now, so there's that!


	22. Super Trouper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls partake in some karaoke. Joe is a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to; I was torn between Freddie and Joe grabbing the camera but in the end I decided there was no way Freddie could keep quiet long enough to pull it off, so the honour went to Joe.

**2003** **  
** **_“Tonight the Super Trouper (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) smiling, having fun (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) feeling like a number one. Tonight the Super Trouper (Sup-p-per_  ** ** _Troup-p-per) beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) like I always do (Sup-p-per Troup-p-per) 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you.” -Super Trouper,_ ** **ABBA**

 

Maeve loved Shauna dearly but the girl couldn’t hold a tune to save her life.

 

Uncle Deacy had bought Maeve a karaoke machine for her birthday; now that the other guests had gone home, Maeve and the girls were eager to try it out. Shauna was currently trying to sing _We Are The Champions_ because clearly she secretly hated Maeve and wanted her to die.

 

Meg, never the most subtle of girls, plugged her fingers in her ears, looking tortured. Carrie kept trying to smile. Shauna, singing with her head tilted back, eyes closed, never noticed. It was probably for the best.

 

Maeve wondered how long they had until the cats started screaming with Shauna. She did sound worryingly like Romeo in a temper. She just hoped that Freddie, Jim, Joe and Phoebe would stay upstairs.

 

They were all four in their pyjamas, all four in face-masks of various colours. Popcorn, soda cans and bottle, chocolate and the remains of her birthday cake were scattered everywhere. Pillows and blankets were tossed on the floor. Phoebe would have a heart attack if he saw the mess, but that was for Tomorrow-Maeve to worry about.

 

Finally, Shauna took her bow. Carrie clapped awkwardly, uncoordinated, forced smile still on her face. Thankfully Shauna thought she was sincere.

 

“Alright, move aside, it’s my turn,” Meg declared. She stumbled to her feet, fluffy socks slipping on the polished wooden floor and snatched the mic from Shauna. She scrolled through the available songs before she smirked. “Oh yes,” she purred. “Girls, you’re all joining in for this one, come on.”

 

She pressed play and _Super Trouper_ echoed throughout the living room.

 

_Oh hell yes._

 

Maeve jumped to her feet, tripping over a pillow; Shauna caught her, thankfully and Carrie had already run to Meg’s side. Meg was easily the best singer of them all, they all had varying tastes in music but there were two things they could agree on: they must never let Roger live down _I’m In Love With My Car,_ and _Super Trouper_ was a goddamn _bop._

 

They all four huddle together, belting the lyrics at the tops of their lungs, bouncing up and down, spinning...generally just being chaotic. Maeve wouldn’t have been surprised if Mary could hear them from down the street.

 

_“TONIGHT THE SUPER TROUPER BEAMS ARE GONNA BLIND ME, BUT I WON’T FEEL BLUE, LIKE I ALWAYS DO- ‘CAUSE SOMEWHERE IN THE CROWD THERE’S YOU!”_

 

If Maeve hugged Carrie closer during that part it was her own business, thank you.

 

At the end of the song they were a giggling mess; Meg was bent over double, Shauna leaned against the wall, Carrie was wheezing and Maeve collapsed onto the sofa.

 

“We can clearly outdo _Queen,_ ” she joked.

 

“Oh _totally,_ ” came Joe’s very unwelcome voice. He stood in the doorway, grinning evilly. He was holding his camera.

 

_Fuck._

 

“You didn’t,” Maeve said with horror. She could see the little red light; the damn thing was on. He _had._ Meg laughed all the harder, Carrie gave a little groan of horror. Shauna alone appeared totally unruffled.

 

Joe grinned right at Maeve and said, “I’m showing Fred and Jim,” before he ran for the stairs.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

 

She ran after him, nearly falling headfirst into the wall. Joe’s laughter was outright manic as he disappeared around the corner. She heard Meg continue to laugh. Shauna screamed, “ _YES,_ JOE!” Even Carrie was laughing. There was no loyalty in this house. She was so killing them all.

 

As she ran after Joe, screaming all sorts of threats about what she’d do to his beloved kitchen, she wondered if Freddie or Phoebe would be so kind as to help her hide the bodies.

  
“I HAVE NO UNCLE!” she shrieked as he ran into Freddie and Jim’s room, ignoring the offended little _“Hey!”_ that came from Phoebe’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take bets, how long does Joe have to live after this? XD


	23. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some reminiscing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're near the end of this part of the 'verse! I have my notes for the finale all written out; as soon as I finish this I'll be putting all my attention on "Pushing Through The Darkness" and then we'll be done and on to the next project. It doesn't feel real.  
> Once more I wanna thank you guys for being so goddamn nice. You're awesome <3

**1999** **  
** **_“The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came.” -Glad You Came,_ ** **The Wanted**

 

It was a simple school project: all they had to do was make a timeline of their lives, what age they started talking and walking, hobbies, family members, etc. They also had to provide some photos and short paragraphs about what they were like at each age or mile stone.

 

Jim was at work, Joe was at the gym and Phoebe was out shopping but luckily Freddie was home and the other  _ Queen _ boys were over too, so Maeve didn’t lack for help.

 

Clutching her supplies to her chest she marched into the living room.

 

“Got a project, Maevie?” Brian asked, raising an eyebrow as she unceremoniously dumped her things on the coffee table. She’d chosen a large sheet of pink paper to stick her photos and writings to; her Pritt stick nearly rolled off the table and Deacy caught it. 

 

“I have to make a timeline,” Maeve said. “About my life and family and stuff, so...Can you guys help?”

 

“Well I should blooming hope so,” Freddie said. “What do you need to know, darling?”

 

“First things first…” Maeve sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the sheets of plain white paper towards her, pen poised to write. “What was I like as a baby? You said I was loud, right?”

 

“Quite loud,” Freddie smiled. “But you didn’t cry much, it was more that you’d giggle at anything. Once you learned to laugh you didn’t stop. Same with clapping, you did that a lot too.”

 

“You were clingy,” Deacy said laughing. “You went through this phase of  _ screeching  _ if Freddie or Jim left the room, no matter who else was there.”

 

“You were all about the tit,” Roger said, laughing when Freddie screamed,  _ “ROGER!”  _ and threw a pillow at him. Brian smacked Roger on the back of the head. Maeve resisted the urge to bang her head onto the table.

 

“Seriously, Uncle Rog?” she groaned. “ _ That’s  _ what you come up with?”

 

“Well you  _ were, _ ” Roger defended himself, throwing the pillow right back at Freddie. “Trying to feed you from a bottle was damn near impossible!”

 

She glanced uncertainly at Freddie who shrugged somewhat helplessly.

 

“Well...He’s not  _ wrong, _ ” Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I suppose it ties in with ‘clingy’.” He glared at Roger. “Though it’s hardly appropriate for a school project,  _ Roger. _ ”

 

“She asked.”

 

He was clearly enjoying their embarrassment, smirking and lounging carelessly in his seat. Maeve hoped Freddie would throw another pillow, but he only sighed and said, “You were tiny, you already know that much. So...Clingy, giggly, small...You were generally just a really happy baby, sweetheart.”

 

“Yeah?” Maeve smiled.

 

Freddie nodded, returning her smile. “Mind you, when you were a toddler all that energy just seemed to intensify.”

 

“Yeah, when you learned to run there was no stopping you,” Deacy said with a fond grin. “You’d fall and get right back up and keep running- usually after the cats.”

 

“You tried to catch the koi fish and fell into the pond,” Brian said. “Fred had a heart attack, he thought you’d drown.”

 

“You panicked too, Brimi,” Freddie pointed out. “Hm, let’s see...You took your first steps on stage, I already showed you the video.”

 

“That was cool,” Maeve admitted as she frantically scribbled what they were saying. “So I liked to explore?”

 

“You’d go anywhere and everywhere if we let you,” Freddie said.

 

“Did I ever do anything bad? Like really bad?”

 

“I think the worst thing you ever did was scribble on the walls,” Freddie said. “I mean, you were never  _ that  _ temperamental, just..stubborn I guess.”

 

“You get that from  _ both  _ parents,” Deacy said. “You’re probably the most stubborn family I’ve ever met.”

 

“Like you can talk!” Freddie protested. “Two words:  _ Hot Space. _ ”

 

“He has you there,” Roger laughed.

 

“He has us  _ all  _ there,” Brian said with a sigh.

 

Maeve looked at what she had so far;  _ giggly, stubborn, clingy, small, adventurous.  _ Not bad really. She added  _ “drew on the walls” _ to her bullet points. There was the elephant in the room: how difficult her birth had been. But she didn’t want to write about that. If anyone wanted to be nosy they could just go Google it for all she cared; this project was meant to be a happy one.

 

“So when did I start talking?”

 

“Just before your first birthday,” Freddie said. “You said ‘Dada’ to Jim.”

 

“You sound jealous, Papa,” Maeve teased.

 

“Sue me.”

 

“So I was a year old when I walked...nearly a year old when I talked…” She wrote as she spoke, tapping the table absentmindedly. “Pretty close together then, huh?”

 

Freddie nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay, so...I nagged for ballet lessons when I was four, right?”

 

“I still think  _ Thumbelina  _ gave you that idea,” Freddie said.

 

“You started drawing more around three or four too,” Roger added. He started to smile. “You drew  _ everyone.  _ Jer nearly cried when you first drew her.”

 

“Really?  _ Baa  _ nearly cried?” Maeve’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Jer was so determinedly cheerful; Maeve couldn’t recall ever seeing her truly upset. A bit huffy sometimes when she was annoyed but she was generally so happy.

 

“Happy tears, of course,” Roger said. “You even drew Felix and made him take it.”

 

“Can’t believe that worked.”

 

“Eh, he has happy, though he’d never admit it.”

 

Setting her notes aside she turned to Freddie. “So...I kinda need photos for this too,” she said. “Is that okay?”

 

“You’ll get them back, won’t you?” he asked.

 

“Of course, Papa.”

 

He still didn’t look thrilled about it but he sighed and went to find the photo album. He came back only a minute later, holding a big red photo album with a sun pattern on the cover. Inside were all Maeve’s baby pictures, as well as pictures from just before she was born.

 

“Here you go, darling,” Freddie said, setting it in front of her. “How many do you need?”

 

“At least one from each age,” she said. “I won’t take too much, Papa, don’t worry.”

 

She’d seen these photos thousands of times; photos of herself as a baby, fast asleep on Freddie’s chest (who was also dozing). Photos of her crawling, grinning fit to burst. Photos of her in cute little dresses and bows, in yellow and pink pyjamas, in a flowery swimming costume and hat, holding Mary’s hand. There was a photo of herself, age three, draped in Freddie’s infamous yellow jacket, looking all too pleased with herself.

 

Her favourite was probably from her first birthday: she was sitting in her high chair, clapping and smiling at her birthday cake. Jim was blowing the candles out on her behalf, Freddie leaning down and smiling at her. For whatever reason that photo always made her heart swell, always made her smile. 

 

This whole album reminded her how much they loved her and how much she loved them.

 

So she got to work with her papa and uncles helping her; cutting and sticking, writing and rearranging as needed, until finally she was satisfied.

 

Maeve stood, peering at her project from every angle, eventually draping herself over Freddie to look at it over his shoulder.

 

“Bet my project will be the best,” she said, chin resting on his shoulder. If he was at all uncomfortable he didn’t show it. He ran his hand through her hair, tutting at the tangles, but he was smiling.

 

“Well,  _ you’re  _ the best,” he said with a fond grin. “And you’ve got the best helpers.”

 

Giggling, she hid her face in his shoulder, clutching at his jumper.

 

“You got that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic but I'd die for the Garden Lodge family, both fictional and real.


	24. We Are The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve visits the Bohemian Rhapsody set. The cast surprises her in the best ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the one in mind for so long, holy crap. It was originally intended to be the final chapter of this story, but I have at least one more chapter in mind before we wrap Maeve's snapshots up, so I couldn't hold it in anymore.  
> (I didn't even realise it was Rami and Sami's birthday at first?? Good timing!)

**2016** **  
** **_“We are the champions, my friends and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world.” -We Are The Champions,_ ** **Queen**

 

“Oh _wow,_ ” Maeve breathed, looking all around her with awe. She’d seen the Live Aid footage too many times to count, but being here, seeing Wembley re-created...it was insane. Bob Geldof, a little further up ahead looked blown away as he talked to Brian. Maeve couldn’t blame him. If it was like a time warp for her she could only imagine how insane this was to the people who had actually _been_ there, let alone the man behind it all.

 

“This is insane,” Carrie said. She clutched Maeve’s hand, clearly torn between running around in glee and hiding behind her wife. “This...This looks _exactly_ like the footage, I can’t believe it!”

 

“I just want to meet the boys more than anything,” Maeve admitted. She’d seen some photos of the men portraying her papa and uncles but she hadn’t met them yet. She wanted to meet them; she wanted to know what they were like. She wanted to be utterly sure that they were committed to this, that they _cared._ If this was just a cash grab for them…

 

“They’re just in the trailer,” Deacy said when she asked where they were. “The golden one over there. Go on ahead, Maevie.”

 

The golden one. Cripes, even _that_ looked exactly like the one _Queen_ had used back in 1985. The attention to detail blew her away. Still holding Carrie’s hand she walked over with all the confidence she could muster. This was the set of _Bohemian Rhapsody._ This was a movie about her _papa,_ if anyone should feel comfortable here it was her. She wouldn’t be intimidated. She _wouldn’t._

 

Still, she was glad to have Carrie with her.

 

She knocked on the trailer door, and someone (she thought it was Joe Mazzello) called “Come on in!”

 

She opened the door and nearly fell from the shock; all four were in costume and all four, just like her papa and uncles used to do (and sometimes still did) were curled up together, pillows and blankets thrown on the floor for comfort.

 

“Holy shit,” Ben Hardy blurted out. Maeve quite shared the sentiment.

 

“Holy shit is right,” she breathed. She couldn’t stop staring. “You look...God, you guys look just like them!”

 

The boys scrambled to their feet; even their dynamics matched; two Alphas, one Beta, one Omega. The other three hovered around Rami, their sole Omega, protectively; he’d been in the middle of the pile, another thing they unknowingly had correct.

 

Gwilym Lee shook her hand with a shy smile, towering over her just like Brian. The wig looked _real,_ it looked just like Brian’s hair- and she knew for a fact that those black jeans _were_ Brian’s, on loan from the man himself. Ben’s wig was longer than Roger’s hair had been during Live Aid but other than that he was a dead ringer for her uncle, broad and handsome with shocking blue eyes and a stunning grin. Joe’s hair was more red than brown, but his shy smile was so like Deacy’s it was heart-stopping. Even the way he bobbed in place brought her uncle to mind.

 

And then there was Rami Malek…

 

The only difference between Rami and Freddie that she could see were the eyes and teeth. Rami hadn’t put the fake teeth in yet, but he still ducked his head when he smiled, pulling his lip over his teeth. His eyes were a dark sea-green, unlike Freddie’s warm brown. They smelled different; Rami smelled like caramel and coffee, whereas Freddie smelled like flowers and spices. But everything else...The height, the skin, the hair, even his nose…

 

“Hell, are you sure we’re not related?” Maeve asked, suddenly struggling not to laugh from sheer glee. They looked _perfect._

 

“I’m pretty sure,” Rami said with that shy smile. “I...Wow, it’s...It’s an honour to meet you.”

 

“Oh fuck off, reckon I should be the one saying that,” Maeve said. He went to shake her hand but she hugged him. “Right boys, this is my wife, Carrie Palmer-Hutton, but you’d _better_ have already known that.”

 

“My sister kept saying she wanted your wedding dress,” Joe said, shaking Carrie’s hand. “Both of yours actually.”

 

“Oh this is _insane,_ ” Carrie said for the sixth time that day. “I feel like I’m in a time warp!”

 

“Trust me, we know,” Gwil said with a smile. Then, slightly more hesitantly, “Is Freddie really coming today?”

 

“With my dad too,” Maeve confirmed. Ben instantly clutched the nearest table for support; Joe looked ecstatic, Gwil somewhere between nervous and euphoric. Rami looked ready to faint.

 

“If half of what Uncle Brian has said is true,” Maeve said. “He’ll love all of you.” She grinned at Rami. “Especially you, honey. Fair warning, he’s a hugger.”

 

“Oh, I’m going to cry,” Rami mumbled. “If he hugs me I’ll cry.”

 

“Get ready to cry then,” Maeve said. “He’ll be here in an hour.”

  
  
  
  


Sure enough, Freddie and Jim were right on time- which was thanks to Jim, she knew. Left to his own devices Freddie would have been horrendously late.

 

She was right; he took one look at the cast, burst out laughing and hugged them all.

 

“My goodness, look at you all!” he said gleefully. “You look just like us!” He turned to Rami, who was biting his lip nervously and his grin only grew. “Oh, aren’t you just _precious!_ ” he cooed, hugging him again.

 

Rami just barely managed to keep it together; there were tears in his eyes but he managed to keep them at bay as he returned the embrace.

 

“It’s going well then?” Jim asked. Maeve nodded with a grin.

 

“Just wait until you see rehearsal,” she said. “It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I made myself emo over Freddie's cats yesterday. I wish I was joking.


	25. Come Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve graduates from secondary school- she's pretty terrified, but her family always know how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit??? This is done???   
> Once more I wanna thank everyone for being so goddamn nice. You're all amazing <3

**2004** **  
** **_“Come alive, come alive. Go and ride your light let it burn so bright; reaching up_ ** **_to the sky, and it's open wide, you're electrified. When the world becomes a fantasy and you're more than you could ever be, 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. And you know you can't go back again to the world that you were living in, 'cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open. So, come alive!” -Come Alive,_ ** **The Greatest Showman**

 

Graduation day. Not from college, no, but she was graduating from secondary school. Starting college in September…

 

Maeve would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared shitless. But she was the daughter of Freddie and Jim Hutton: she held her head high and walked with a smile.

 

Right now she was walking in circles in her room, still trying to get used to her high-heels. They were higher than what she usually went for, adding an extra six (and a bit) inches to her height. Loathe as she was to admit it, Jim may have had a point when he said they were too high. She was suddenly terrified she’d fall flat on her face in front of everyone, but she was also pretty sure she had no others shoes that went with her dress and-

 

She didn’t realise she was picking up speed until her ankle twisted and she landed flat on her face.

 

_ “Fuck!”  _ she growled, pushing herself up to her knees.

 

“Take it you're nervous then?”

 

Freddie was in the doorway, Lily purring in his arms. Far from laughing at her, or angry about the swearing, he just looked concerned.

 

“I’m going to look like an idiot, Papa,” Maeve groaned, still kneeling on her fluffy carpet.

 

“No you won’t,” Freddie said calmly, clearly certain he was right. He deposited Lily on the bed then leaned over to help her up. “And if you keep focusing on falling then you  _ will.  _ Don’t psych yourself out, darling. Just focus on getting that diploma then going out with your friends later.”

 

Her school had rented a hall for a graduation party later, but Maeve, Meg, Shauna and Carrie, as well as a few others would be heading into London for a night out by themselves. She couldn’t wait for this all to be  _ over,  _ so she could just relax and celebrate. 

 

“Were you this nervous when you graduated?” she asked.

 

“I was,” Freddie admitted. He looked down and raised an eyebrow at her shoes. “Though I wasn’t wearing platforms high enough to break my neck, love.”

 

“Yeah, I uh...I think Dad was right,” Maeve admitted with a sheepish smile. She sat on her bed, kicking her feet out and sighing. “My feet already hurt, but damn it, I don’t have any other shoes that go with the dress!”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her full-to-bursting wardrobe: it took up half a wall. Her graduation dress was placed reverently outside it, to keep it from getting creased jammed in with everything else. It was a relatively short dress, a soft rose pink with gold trimmings and flowing lace sleeves. It was, beyond a doubt, one of the prettiest things she’d ever bought.

 

And her golden high-heels, much as they were paining her, went perfectly with it.

 

Damn it, she should have gone for something smaller. 

 

“Well,” Freddie said. “I’m calling bullshit.”

 

He marched right over to her wardrobe and started rooting through it. Baffled, Maeve pulled Lily onto her lap, watching as her Papa went through every pair of shoes she owned in record time. Huh. Maybe she should have remembered what a diva he could be when it came to looking perfect.

 

It only took him five minutes, if that, to find another pair of shoes; strappy pale-gold sandals, the heels were only about three inches at most. She’d forgotten she even owned them.

 

“How in the  _ world  _ did you-?”

 

“Don’t question perfection, Maevie,” Freddie laughed, tossing the shoes to her. She tried them on and, thank God, they still fit perfectly. What’s more they didn’t hurt and she could walk in them with ease. They were open-toed, so she’d definitely have to paint her toe-nails too, but as she already had her nail varnish picked out that wasn’t a problem.

 

“You’re a genius,” she told him seriously.

 

“I know,” Freddie smiled, giving her forehead a quick kiss. “Now come on, your dad wants to get a start on your hair.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Between Jim doing her hair and Freddie’s own stylist, Diana, doing her makeup, she looked like a princess. Her hair was partially braided back; the rest flowed loose and Jim had, by some miracle, managed to tame her hair into neat waves rather than the usual chaotic mess of waves, curls and fly-away hairs.  Diana had gone for a simple-enough look, minimum really, though the light touch of gold eyeliner made Maeve grin.

 

Hell if this was what they went for just for graduation she couldn’t wait to see how they made her up for prom.

 

“You like it?” Jim asked, squeezing her shoulder. Maeve beamed at her reflection.

 

“I love it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The surge of confidence she felt after her makeover died once they reached the school.

 

“You okay, darling?” Freddie asked. “You look petrified.”

 

“I don’t want to fall,” she said. She hated how croaky her voice sounded but it was the truth; she was utterly terrified of falling and making an ass of herself.

 

“You won’t,” Jim said and he sounded so confident in her. “You’ll be alright, sweetheart.”

 

She looked up at him and couldn’t help but believe him. Her Dad, always so certain, so unflappable. He hardly ever lost his cool. He reminded her of a teddy bear sometimes; sure he  _ looked  _ intimidating, but he was a total softie at heart. He’d do anything for her- and he wouldn’t lie to her, she knew that.

 

Then she looked at Freddie, who in all honesty, wasn’t that much bigger than her when she really stopped to think of it. Yet he always seemed larger than life. Unbreakable. Always smiling, no matter what. He was, hand on heart, the bravest person she knew.

 

Uncaring of who saw for once, she took hold of both their hands.

 

“Don’t let go,” she pleaded.

 

Jim squeezed her hand and, smiling, Freddie brushed a stray strand of her hair back.

 

“Never,” he promised.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Unlike a college graduation, which would be strict and formal, this was more relaxed. For one, they didn’t have to sit in alphabetical order, so she and her girlfriend and their friends all stuck close together, their families further towards the back. Knowing Meg's mother she'd be showing off baby pictures to the other parents in seconds.

 

“Anyone else want to throw up?” Meg asked with a grin.

 

“Don’t tempt me,” Carrie mumbled. She _ was  _ looking pale. Maeve took her hand, squeezing tightly.

 

“So...Are we ready?” Shauna asked as their headmaster approached the stage.

 

Maeve looked around the assembly hall; even Archie looked nervous. It felt so  _ weird  _ to be leaving. This was the school where she and Shauna met Meg and Carrie. This was where she asked Carrie out. This was where Blake, with increasing dramatics asked Leanne out or laughingly proposed again and again- and she gleefully turned him down with increasing dramatics. This was where Maeve had landed herself in detention for kneeing Archie’s best friend in the crotch so hard he nearly vomited- served him right for groping Shauna’s ass.

 

This was where she made friends and even outright enemies. 

 

_ Was  _ she ready for what came next?

 

She caught sight of Jim and Freddie in the crowd; Freddie shot her a thumbs up, grinning without covering his teeth, because he never did when he smiled at her. And Jim, usually so shy and awkward in public made a heart shape with his hands, grinning at her.

 

Grinning, she turned back to her friends.

 

“Yeah,” Maeve said. Her anxiety started to melt away, replaced with a growing confidence. “Yeah,” she said again. “I think we’re ready.”

 

Then their headmaster called for attention and it was time to face the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Maeve and there's nothing you can do about it.  
> This is sort of a hint for some things that will happen in the finale; i.e, moving forward. The damn thing is turning out longer than originally planned, so let's see how that goes.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Look me in the eye and tell me Freddie and Jim would be chill on their child's first day at school. You can't, because there's no way in hell their dramatic asses would manage it.
> 
> If there's any particular scenario you guys wanna see don't hesitate to let me know and, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
